The Date
by Lorrinda Michelle
Summary: James asks Lily out one last time. In the middle of Quidditch. But theres a stipulation; if she says no, then he refuses to catch the snitch! Rated T, cause of language... I think lol.
1. Quidditch

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a James/Lily fic for awhile now. So heres the first chapter. But yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I felt the brush of wings against my cheek, and saw the golden glint about ten feet ahead. Then I heard the cheers of my fellow Gryffindors. They knew the move. It was my specialty. The diving splinch. My sights were locked on one of my favorite sights. A small golden ball with fluttering wings; the golden snitch. Alan Davies, Ravenclaw captain, and my fellow seeker, had been studying my moves. Trying to imitate me, I find it flattering, closely followed by laughable. I'm James Potter. Not everyone can do what I do. He's watching me now, and he sees me dive. I pull a hard left, and he follows. But he doesn't pull enough. I fly right past him. When I shoot a grin over my shoulder I see her hair. The sun is playing with it, and it looks as though it's on fire. I grin, and know it's now or never. I grin, and wave. I see the snitch out of the corner of my eye, and pull up on my broom. Smirking, I stop inches from the snitch. Keeping my eyes trained on the ball, I pull out my wand, and point it towards my throat: '_Sonorus!_'

'Lily Evans!' A hush fell over the stadium. 'If I catch this snitch, will you agree to grace me with your presence during the next trip to Hogsmeade?'

Every head in the stadium turned to look at Lily. She sat with Emmaline Vance on her one side and Remus Lupin on the other. 'What is he doing?' She hissed, under her breath.

'Er.. asking you out?' Lupin looked at his hands, to hide his smile. 'If you say no...' Lupin was interrupted by James.

'If you say no, my dear Lily-flower, then I will be forced to stand back and allow Alan here to catch the snitch. Here and now.'

'_What?'_ Lily all but screeched. She looked at Lupin, 'You've got to be kidding me?'

Remus shook his head, 'Wish I was Lil's. But he's as serious as I've ever seen him.'

She groaned, but turned back towards the field. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she narrowed her eyes. 'Fine! I'll go out with you!' Emmaline laid a hand on her friends shoulder. In a quieter voice, Lily said, 'I am going to _murder _that slimy git!'

On the field James grinned, and wrapped his fingers around the snitch. The whistle sounded. Gryffindor won, 370 to 210. They were going to the finals, and were going to beat Slytherin once and for all.

x-X-x

It was the second Saturday of April and James Potter was up before dawn. The voices of the owls were still sounding through the windows. Grinning he sat up in his bed and stretched. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose. Picking up his pillow, he threw it at his best friend, 'Oi! Sirius! Get your lazy ass up!'

Rude grumbling came from the next bed, 'Shove off James! It's still dark out!'

'Way to point out the obvious, Padfoot.' James grinned, 'But, todays my date with Lily. And I wanna look... spiffy.'

Laughter came from across the room, 'Did you really just say 'spiffy'?'

'Shut it, Moony!' James said, laughing. He stood to stretch. 'I'm going to jump in the shower quickly. When I get out, I expect the three of you out of bed.' Crossing the room, James tossed over his shoulder, 'Also will one of you wake Wormtail? His snores are very annoying!'

When the door was safely shut, Sirius slowly got out of bed. Yawning, he stood up and stretched. 'Why does he need us to be up this early?'

Lupin stood at the foot of his bed, sorting through his trunk. 'He needs our help. James can't make himself spiffy alone. Merlin!' He exclaimed, kicking his trunk, 'Where are my clean trousers?'

Laughing, Sirius pulled on yesterday's jeans, 'I so enjoy the way you speak. Your mum must be proud.' Shaking his head, Sirius mumbled, 'Trousers.' With a sigh and a quick smile, he rubbed his stomach, 'Gets me every time.'

'Shove it, Padfoot.' Lupin laughed.

'You guys are grumpy this morning.' Peter Pettigrew poked his head through his bed curtains, 'I don't know if I want to hang with you at all.'

'Yeah? Well, I don't know if I wanna be seen with Padfoot over there.' Remus pointed over his shoulder, 'If I am correct. This is the third day in a row, that he has worn those jeans.'

'What? These?' Sirius looked down, and then grinned at the two, 'The past two days, I've had a robe on, no one will know.'

'Ha! As long as they don't get to close to you,' Remus shook his head, and laughed.

x-X-x

The first thing Lily was aware of was the fact there was somebody sitting on her. Opening one eye she saw Emmalines brown hair hanging in her face, 'Oh my Merlin! Get off me!'

Laughing Emmaline climbed off her, 'Sorry Lil's. But you're supposed to meet James in the great hall in twenty minutes.'

'You couldn't wake me up any other way? You just had to climb on top of me?' Lily asked. She slowly sat up, and looked out the window. Sneering, 'Why couldn't it be rainy? Isn't it supposed to be 'April showers bring May flowers?'

Emmaline gave her a funny look, 'Is that a muggle expression?' When Lily just nodded, she shook her head, 'Well. That's a weird one.'

Alice Fortescue came walking out of the bathroom, 'Oh Lily. You're up! Good.' Smiling slightly, 'You need to get ready.' She said, in her soft voice.

Climbing out of bed, Lily stretched, 'Why couldn't you be the one to wake me up? You left me with_ that!_'

Emmaline, held a hand to her heart, and moaned, 'Oh your words kill me, Lily-bean.'

Rolling her eyes, Lily opened her trunk, 'Oh I just bet they do!' Rummaging through it she pulled out a pair of clean jeans, and a red t-shirt. Straightening up she walked towards the bathroom.

Wrinkling her nose, Emmaline asked, 'Are you really going to wear that shirt?' When Lily just nodded, 'Well.. that one is really baggy.'

'So?'

'So! Don't you wanna show off your shape?' Emmaline asked, grinning widely.

Lily rolled her eyes, 'Emma. My date is with James Potter. I should probably be wearing something more concealing then this!'

The girls laughed. 'Whatever. At least put that gold wide headband in.'

Lily paused, and smirked, 'I am a Gryffindor. Red and Gold baby, all the way!'

x-X-x

James was outside the great hall, pacing. 'Somehow I just knew she wouldn't show.' He ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up. 'I mean, why should she actually show? For the past six years I've done nothing but embarrass her with my constant badgering.' He groaned, and sat heavily on the floor.

Sirius looked up from the game of exploding snap he and Lupin were playing. 'Cheer up, Prongs. If she's a no show you can just follow through with the revenge.'

Lupin looked up sharply, 'Revenge? Come on, James! What's he talking about?'

James grimaced and glanced at Sirius, 'There's a reason we don't tell Moony everything!'

'Oi! You've been holding out on me!'

Laughing, Sirius stood and stretched, 'Ah. We've hurt his feelings, Prongs.'

Grinning, James, 'Well.. if Lily bails, then I have a feeling that at the Championship, I might not see the snitch.'

The boys all looked at each other, Sirius and James grinning, while Remus looked on in horror. 'You realize if people hear about this... Lily will.. she'll...'

'James Potter!' The three glanced up at the stairs to see Lily, Emmaline, and Alice walking towards them, 'You cannot be serious!'

'Uh... no. That there,' He pointed to his friend, 'Is Sirius!'

Narrowing her eyes, Lily walked right up to him, and smacked him hard. Sighing out her nose, 'Well I'm here now. Let's get this over with.' She started walking ahead of him, 'I showed. So you had _better_ catch that snitch.'

James jogged to catch up with the girl he loved, and glanced over his shoulder. 'Have fun!' Sirius yelled after him, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay darlings, what did you think? Should I do more.. or just pretend this never happend lol. Let me know!**

**-Lorrinda. ^_^**


	2. The Three Broomsticks

**A/N: Okay. So.. chapter two! So far I've had alot of fun writing this story!  
So.. heres my customary thanks to my reviewers!  
Thanks to: Marauders-Fred and George XD, JessandDarcy, GinnyEvans4, ChemicalRose1248, andd Jessashelby.  
You guys are close to awesome! ^_^**

* * *

'Hurry up Lily-bean!' James laughed, and glanced over his shoulder. He saw the redhead, dragging her feet, and looking at the ground. 'Is it that horrible, being with me?'

Lily bit her lip, and looked up, 'Well...'

'Never mind,' Laughing, James grabbed her hand, 'I know the answer to that!'

Furrowing her brow, 'Am I really that mean to you?'

'Mean? No.' James stopped by a carriage and glanced in, 'Hey, this one is practically empty!' He opened the door, and nodded at whoever was sitting inside. 'Watch your step, Lil's.' James held out his hand, and helped her in.

'Alice! Hey,' Lily looked at her friend and smiled, 'Frank.' She said with a nod.' Raising her brows at her friend, she grinned.

James climbed in behind her, and sat down. Stretching an arm out, he grinned at Frank, 'Frankie!' The boys grinned at each other.

'Hey, James. Lily. I didn't think you were gonna actually go through with it.' Frank grinned, and linked fingers with Alice.

Smiling into her hair, Lily looked at James, 'Yeah. Me neither. But when it comes to Quidditch; well, can't risk anything!''

'Don't let her lie to you! My charm won out in the end.' James laughed, when Lily poked him in the stomach. 'Ouch!'

The carriage pulled to a slow start, and the boys talked Quidditch. Lily leaned closer to Alice, 'Frank?' She asked, raising a brow.

Alice giggled, and blushed. 'Well you know I've always fancied him,' she said, in a whisper.

Lily swatted James fingers away; they had strayed to her hair and were fingering the ends. She shot him an irritated look, 'James. Hands to yourself!'

Holding his hands up in a peace gesture, he grinned at Frank, 'Women.'

'What a sexist remark!' Lily sat up, and glared at the boy next to her. 'How does that comment even make sense?'

'Whoa, Lily-bean! I didn't mean to insu-'

'Don't _'Lily-bean'_ me!' Lily glared at him, her cheeks flushing with anger, 'How is _me_, not wanting _you _to touch _my _hair, mean you have the right to make such a sexist comment about women?'

James sat back, and crossed an ankle on his knees. Smiling slightly, he looked at her, 'You know, your eyes flash when you're mad.' He chuckled to himself, 'It's very flattering to your skin. I don't know why, but it's so...'

'Don't you dare, finish that sentence!' Lily sat back, and crossed her arms.

Clearing his throat, Frank looked at Alice, 'So. The Three Broomsticks.. or Hogshead?'

x-X-x

Lily sat across from James at the Three Broomsticks. Lips pursed, she tapped her fingers against her frosted glass, 'So what? We fight, and now you won't talk to me.'

Smiling, James took a drink of from his glass, 'So now you want me to talk to you.' He raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Lily looked at him, 'I don't know. I mean, you're annoying. And talk mostly about yourself. But,' Lily sighed, and cocked her head to the left, 'It's strange.'

'What is?' James sat forward, and looked into her eyes. 'You know your eyes. They are the most, peculiar shade of green. Almost like.. a piece of moss, on the side of a tree.'

'My eyes remind you of moss?' Lily laughed, lightly. She put her elbows on the table, and rested her chin in her hands.

'Yup, I like them.'

'Thanks?' Lily wrinkled her nose and looked at the boy across from him.

James laughed, and grinned at her, 'You're welcome.' The doors opened, and laughter came in with a group of Slytherins. James narrowed his eyes, and smirked towards them, 'Snivellus! Good to see you getting some sun. Maybe it'll help your pasty complexion.'

Lily gasped, and opened her mouth, but Snape spoke before she had the chance to: 'Don't you dare to speak to me, Potter!' Snape spit at him. Then glancing between the two, Snape curled his lip, 'Spending time with a mudblood, I see. Big of you.' The Slytherins laughed, and James jumped to his feet.

Grabbing him by the front of his robes, James hauled Snape up to his toes, 'Don't you dare talk to her that way!' James pulled his wand out of his pocket, and pointed it at Snapes throat, 'Apologize. Now!'

'James!' Lily had her hand on his arm. James turned his head, and looked at her. His eyes were a deep shade of brown. Darker then she'd ever seen. 'James.' She whispered, 'He's not worth it. James, please!' She tugged on his arm, until he released her former friend.

Snarling, James leaned close, 'You are _so_ lucky Lily is a better person then me.' Pushing him away, James stalked towards the exit.

Snape stepped towards Lily, 'I- I'm sorry.'

'Don't bother!' Lily glared at him, and ran after James. 'Wait!' She pushed out the door, and looked both ways. She saw him down the street, looking in the windows of Zonkos. 'James!' She hollered, and walked towards him.

James looked back towards the Three Broomsticks, and frowned. Stepping towards her, James grimaced, 'Lil's. I'm so sorry!' He shook his head, 'I don't know what got into me. But.. he shouldn't have called you that!' He frowned, and kicked at the ground, 'I shouldn't have just left you there. Merlin. I'm sorry.'

'James. Stop.' Lily laid a hand on his arm, and stepped closer, 'I get it. You were mad. You left. It's good that you did.' Licking her lips, Lily looked up at him, her eyes wide. 'If you would have stayed, something more _would_ have happened. And I-' She stopped, and bit her lip.

'What, Lil's? You, what...?' James looked at her. The wind started up, and blew her hair in her face. Slowly, James reached a hand up, and tucked a strand behind her ear. His fingers stayed on her cheek a few seconds longer.

'Uhm.' Lily cleared her throat, 'I.. uh.. don't want you.. to get hurt.'

James raised a brow, and laughed softly, 'Do you really think Snivellus could have hurt me?'

Lily looked at him, blushing slightly, 'Yes. No. I mean.' Lily shook her head, and stepped back, 'I can't think right, when your that close.' She sighed and pushed her hair back, glancing over her shoulder, 'Come on. Let's go to Zonkos!'

x-X-x

Lily and James sat with a group of loud Ravenclaws fourth years on their way back to the castle. Lily spent most of the ride looking out the window, and casually glancing at the boy next to her. James sat, reclining on the bench seat. One ankle propped on the other knee, eyes closed. His hands folded.

'If you wanted to be creepy, find a bush.' James said, laughter evident in his tone.

Lily laughed, and smacked his arm, 'Oh hush up! I wasn't trying to creep!'

'Oh yeah?' James laughed, and opened an eye. Looking at her, 'What were you trying to do then?'

'Nothing. I was just.. looking out your window.' Lily smiled at him, 'Your view's different than mine!'

'Uh-huh. Sure.' James closed his eyes again, smiling to himself, 'Let me know, if you find anything.. you like.'

Snorting, Lily looked at him, 'You are _so_ full of yourself!'

'You like me.' James laughed. Rolling his head, he looked at her, 'Lily, I really like you. I know I can be a pompous ass a lot of the time.. but..' He laughed, and shook his head, 'Never mind.'

Biting her lip, Lily looked at him. _How had she never noticed how cute he was? Oh Merlin!_ Lily groaned to herself, _Am I really thinking about James Potter _that_ way?_ She shook her head, and looked at the boy next to her, 'James.. I-' She paused and shook her head, 'Never mind.'

Turning she looked out the window, she saw that they had pulled up to the castle. Breathing deeply, she scooted over the seat. The Ravenclaws climbed out, laughing, leaving James and Lily alone. She bumped his shoulder with hers, 'You know, you have to climb out so I can.'

Laughing, James grabbed her hand, 'What if I don't want to you to leave yet?'

Blushing Lily gave a nervous laugh. 'Uhm.. we can't just stay.. here?' She wrinkled her nose, and laughed.

Reaching out, James laid a finger on her nose, 'It's cute.. when you scrunch that.' He smiled at her, 'I also enjoy, watching you turn that delicate shade of.. pink?'

'Oh, shut up!' Lily laughed, and smacked his arm. She pushed him out the carriage and smiled.

Offering his hand, James helped her down, and smiled at her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, James leaned towards her. 'Lily Evans, would you consider.. going out with me. Again?' He looked at her, his eyes darkening, 'Without me having to blackmail you this time?'

Biting her lip, Lily smiled at him, 'Uhm.. I think.. yeah.' She grinned at him, 'I think I'd like that.'

'Really?' James asked.

Lily laughed, 'You look shocked.'

'Uh...' James trailed off. And Lily smiled; standing on tiptoes she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

Stepping back, Lily smiled. 'See you around, James.' She stood for a second longer, and then ran up the stairs of the castle.

* * *

**A/N: So my dear readers, what did you think? Good-ish? Dont worry my dears, more to come! ^_^ Anything you want to happen between James and Lily? Let me know! (Reviews are lovely!) **

**-Lorrinda ^_^**


	3. Friends, the family you choose

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it! Follow up to the date. My Thunder, I took your advice. Lily explains her changed feelings in this chapter! (: Thanks to: JessandDarcy, ChemicalRose1248, My Thunder, and JessaShelby. You guys are amazing! (: Enjoy. **

* * *

The day after Lily's date, she sat near the Whomping Willow, but still a good distance away. She sat with her knees pulled up, and her chin resting on them. Staring at the Whomping Willow, she smiled.

'Hey. What are you thinking about?' A voice asked, making Lily jump.

Looking over her shoulder, Lily smiled, 'Hey, Emmaline.' She shook her head, 'Nothing really. Just.. thinking.'

Smiling, Emmaline sat next to her, 'How was your date?'

Lily bit her lip, and shook her head, 'I don't know.'

'You don't know?'

'No.' She sighed, and looked at her friend, 'I mean it was good! I'm actually kind of surprised. James wasn't himself.' She furrowed her brow.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not sure. Like I mean, he was still himself. But he didn't seem like himself...'

'Lil's. That makes no sense.' Emmaline laughed, and stretched out. Laying on her back, 'How do you mean he wasn't himself?'

Lily shrugged, and laid next to her friend, 'He was still James, obviously. He just wasn't, completely full of himself.' She smiled, 'When we were at the Three Broomsticks, Severus came in. And… called me a mudblood. I thought James wa-'

'Lily! I am so sorry!' Emmaline sat up, and pulled her into a hug. 'Why didn't you say something last night?'

Lily shrugged, 'It didn't seem like a big deal.' She shook her head, and laid back down, 'I just can't believe me and Sev were ever friends. He's changed so much.'

'Yeah. I know.' Emmaline, smiled at her, 'Anyways. Get on with the date!'

'Okay. So yeah.. we were having Lunch, and Sev came in with his friends. He called me mudblood. And James.. well.. he stood up for my..?' She laughed, and shook her head, 'Im not sure what he stood up for..'

Scrunching her nose, Emmaline laughed, 'Your virtue? Integrity? _You?_'

'Yeah. That's pretty much it!' She laughed. 'I don't know, it was really sweet. He was so mad at Sev. I thought he was going to pummel him!' She shook her head, and sat up.

'Did you kiss? Or… anything?' Emmaline asked.

Laughing, Lily licked her lips, 'On the cheek.'

'Awe, how sweet!' Her friend laughed, and threw a leaf at her, 'Are you gonna go out again?'

Lily nodded, 'I think.. so?'

'Are you sure?' Emmaline laughed, 'since when, is Lily Evans not sure of something?'

Lily shrugged, 'I don't know. Everything about him is confusing.'

Emmaline laughed, and laid a hand over her friends shoulder, 'Darling, that's what they call a 'school-girl crush!''

Groaning Lily pushed her friend away, 'Keep it between just us? And Alice?'

'Yup!' Emmaline wrapped her pinky finger around Lily's, 'Always.'

x-X-x

James sat with the other Mauraders, under a giant willow next to the great lake. Leaning against it, he crossed his ankles and grinned at Sirius. 'That's why goblins work at Gringotts, and not Hogwarts.'

Sirius laughed, while Remus shook his head, 'Shut up, James. You don't know that.'

'Uh.. yeah!' James grinned, and shrugged, 'I know these things.'

'Whatever.' Remus picked a handful of grass, and threw it at him, 'How'd your date go with Lily?'

Sitting forward, Sirius grinned, 'Yeah. How did it go? Did she.. bloom.. like a good flower?'

James looked at his best friend, and glared, 'Listen, Padfoot. Don't talk about her like that!'

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, and grinned, 'Whoa, Prongs. Didn't know it was that serious.'

James arched an eyebrow at his friend, 'Oh yeah?' The boys laughed, and James shook his head, 'Good play on your name, my friend.'

Sirius grinned, and nodded to a group of Slytherins, 'Wanna play?' His eyes twinkled with laughter, as the wind blew through his hair.

'Nah.' James closed his eyes, and smirked, 'Im still in too good of a mood.'

'You're no fun.' Sirius cried, but leaned back against the tree anyways. 'What are we supposed to do then?' He grimaced, 'I'm so bored!'

Remus frowned, and looked up from the book he was reading, 'You know, you could always study. Finals are coming up here soon.'

'Ew. No.' Peter laughed, and looked at the group. His eyes wide, taking everything in.

Licking his lips, he sat forward, 'James.' He said, his voice raspy, 'Are you and Lily gonna go out again?'

'I'm not sure, Wormtail. But I hope so,' He opened his eyes, and glanced up towards the castle. He saw Lily and her friend, Emmaline, walking away from the Whomping Willow. They were connected at the elbow. Her head was titled back and she was laughing. 'I hope so.'

x-X-x

A few nights later, James was just walking into the great hall, and ran into Lily. He put his hands on her shoulders, and smiled, 'Hey, Lily-flower.'

Lily groaned, but smiled, 'Really? Lily-flower?' She laughed, and shook her head. Leaving a hand on his arm, she pulled him closer to the wall, and out of the way of students hurrying into the great hall.

Grinning, James tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'I like it, it's cute. Like you.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'I thought we talked about corny nicknames!'

'You talked, I listened.' James laughed, his eyes sparkling.

'You are unbearable!' Lily laughed, and pushed him away; her hand on his chest.

James placed his hand over hers and smiled, 'You like me though. Right?' When Lily didn't reply, he stepped forward, and cupped her chin with his hands. 'You like me, don't you?'

Lily licked her lips and smiled, 'I- I... uh..' She trailed off, and looked up at him.

Leaning forward, James kissed Lily's forehead. Whispering in her ear, he smiled, 'It's okay. You don't need to admit it.. _yet_.' He stepped back, and smiled.

Giving her a little wave, James crossed to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Sirius. He turned to look at her, and smiled. Groaning, Lily closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the wall.

Lily sat in the back of the potions classroom, the following Friday. The bell had just rang, and she was all ready for class to be over. She had her head on her folded arms, and was trying to ignore the sweat rolling down the center of her back. She heard the chair next to her scrape across the floor and smiled, 'Em. I thought you didn't feel good. You should go to the hospital wing.' She yawned, 'Get a potion.'

She heard a deep chuckle and opened her eyes to see James sitting down next to her, 'Maybe you should go to the hospital wing, Lily-bean.' He said, smiling slightly.

'I don't need to.' She closed her eyes, and yawned again. 'I'm just tired. And it's hot.'

'That it is.' James nodded, and looked at the girl next to him. Her forehead was shining with sweat, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail; _she is _so_ pretty._ He thought to himself. Leaning towards her slightly, he tapped his wand against the back of her neck.

Lily felt a wand touch the nape of her neck, but couldn't bring herself to care. She heard James mutter something under his breath, and the next thing she knew: she was cool. Looking up sharply, 'What did you do?'

James tucked his wand into his robe, and held his hands up. 'You said you were hot.' He smirked, and sat back, 'I always think you're hot. But considering we're in the belly of the castle, I figured you meant literally.'

Narrowing her eyes, Lily licked her lips, and opened her mouth to speak, 'Awe. Lily-bean.' James said, before she could talk, 'You really shouldn't do that.' He reached out, and traced his thumb across her lower lip. 'It does.. magical things to me.'

'Huh?' She asked, generally confused.

James just grinned, and shrugged. 'Then again.. you should keep doing it. It's kind of hot.' He winked at her.

'Jam-' She started, but came to a stop, when Sirius looked at her, then him:

'Prongs!' He shrugged, and looked at his table, 'Are you sitting with the Wilting Flower, or you coming up here.'

James smiled at Lily, but spoke to Sirius, 'I don't think she's a wilting flower, Padfoot.' He grinned, and looked at his friend, 'But I'm gonna stay back here this class.'

Groaning, Sirius walked over, 'You're going to leave me with Moony and Wormtail?' He shook his head, and shuddered, 'Not cool man, not cool.'

James looked from his friend back to Lily, 'Uh...'

Laughing, Lily looked at Sirius, and kicked out the chair across from her, 'You can always sit here, _Padfoot._'

Sirius sent her a mock glare, 'Whoa, Ginger. Only the Marauders, or their significant other, can use the nicknames.'

Raising a brow, Lily laughed. 'Significant other? Wouldn't it just be easier, for you that is, to say girlfriend?'

Sirius leaned forward in his chair, and grinned. Propping his chin in his hand, he said 'Yeah. It would be. But you see, I'm not sure if 'girlfriend' would be used properly for dear Wormtail.'

'_Padfoot!_' James said, softly. 'Just because.. to this date, he hasn't had a girlfriend. Doesn't mean he's... uh..'

Lily laughed outright, and loudly, 'James, can't you say 'gay?''

'Shh!' Both boys cried. Lily laughed, and shook her head.

'Look. It's not like I can't say.. ga.. it's just.. I- I don't know.'

Tilting her head to the side, Lily looked over at Peter and Remus. Like usual, Remus had his head in a book, a furrow between his brows; while Peter sat, biting a nail. She grimaced, and looked back at the two sitting with her. 'Will you still be friends with him, if, you know, he is into boys?'

Sirius and James exchanged a look. It went on for more than a minute, before Lily cleared her throat, and laughed, 'You know. If the two of you keep looking at each other like that.. people might think the two of you are.. you know.' She made big eyes at them, and nodded her head.

The boys, jumped away from each other, and groaned, _'Oh god, no!'_ this from Sirius, and _'You know I like you!' _from James.

Lily laughed, and shook her head, 'I was kidding.'

The two frowned, and sat back down. They looked at each other, but looked away quickly, 'Lil's..' James trailed off, and frowned.

'What?' She asked, looking towards the blackboard, she frowned, 'When were we supposed to start.. this?' The waved her hand at the board, and frowned at the boys, 'See this is why I sit with Emmaline.' Lily jumped up, and raced towards the supply cupboard.

Sirius laughed, and reached for his cauldron. 'Wow. We might actually turn a potion in on time, for once.'

'Thank goodness for smart people.' The two grinned at each other, before opening their books.

x-X-x

'Sorry, it's last minute, Professor.' Lily was just placing the potion her group completed on the Professors desk, as the bell rang.

'Ah. Miss Evans.' Professor Slughorn looked at his favorite student. Heaving himself into his desk chair, he sighed, 'I've been meaning to talk to you.'

'About what, sir?' Lily asked surprise evident in her tone.

'About your future my dear.' Slughorn smiled, and linked his fingers together. 'When are you free?' He asked, 'I'd like to set up an appointment, for when you have more time.'

'Oh.. uh. I have a prefects meeting after classes tonight, but what about tomorrow?'

Slughorn flipped through his schedule, and glanced up, smiling, 'Works for me. Let me just,' He picked up a quill, 'Write you .. in.'

'Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.' Lily slowly started to back away.

'Uh, yeah. I see you have someone waiting for you.' Lily turned around and saw James picking up his book bag, a small smile on his face.

Lily smiled, and walked towards him, 'Hey. You didn't need to wait.'

'I wanted to.'

The two slowly made their way out of the dungeons. They walked close next to each other, their hands touching. James cleared his throat, and stretched his fingers. Glancing down, Lily saw his fingers flex twice. Taking a deep breath, Lily linked her fingers with his.

James tightened his fingers, momentarily, and then relaxed them. 'So. We have one more Hogsmeade trip before finals. Uh..' He cleared his throat, and smiled, 'Would you maybe wanna go with me?'

Lily looked up, and smiled, 'Yeah.' She bit her lip, 'I think I would like that.'

'Really?' When she nodded, he grinned, 'Cool. And I didn't even have to blackmail you this time!'

Lily elbowed him in the ribs, and laughed, 'Shush.' He laughed, and let go of her hand, to rest his arm on her shoulders. 'You know how.. you blackmailed me into the first date.'

'Yeah..' James furrowed his brow, and looked down at her.

'Well..' She licked her lips and glanced up, 'I think.. uh.. never mind.' She stepped away from his arm, and grinned. 'I've gotta.. run..' She trailed off, and raced up the stairs.

'What, in the world?' James asked himself, and laughed. Walking towards the great hall, his stomach rumbled. He grinned, and patted his stomach, 'Kitchen, here I come!'

* * *

**A/N: So was it good? I hope so! The plot for the next chapter is already swimming around in my head! So yeah, hopefully it'll be up soon. And not that you guys care; but I so ate celery and peanutbutter while writing this! (: I forgot about how good celery is. lol. Anyways, reviews are delicious! (;**

**^_^ -Lorrinda.**


	4. All's fair, in love & war

**A/N: Okayy you Potterheads. Here is another chapter! So, this is my third story that I've written, and I can definitly say, that this chapter is one of my favorites. lol. Im kinda proud of myself; and I hope you guys like it! Thanks to: DramioneFan120, My Thunder, andd JessaShelby. It official, you guys are awesome! ^_^**

* * *

A couple days before James' date with Lily, he was sitting in the Library with Sirius and Remus. They had their heads together, and were laughing. Madam Ridge walked by their table for the third time, shooting them glares that any troll would be proud of.

Finally the three pushed their parchments under books and grinned at each other, clearing his throat, Sirius looked around and smirked, 'Ah.. lookie here.'

James followed his friends pointed finger and grinned, 'Snivellus! I'm so glad you choose this moment to grace us, with your.. hooked nose.'

Snape looked up from his potions book, his eyes were crossed, and it took him a moment to realize who was talking to him. When he focused on Potter and his friends, he grimaced, 'Couldn't come up with anything new, Potter? You have to resort to first year insults? Pathetic.'

James grinned at his friends, and leaned back in his chair. 'I don't see them being pathetic.. if their true.' Sirius nodded in agreement, 'Did you get that nose from your mummy?'

Severus arched a brow, 'At least I know my mother is in perfect health. Can you say the same for yours?'

James stood up, and cracked his knuckles, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Snape smiled, showing his teeth, 'Oh just a question?' Picking up his books, he looked at the two boys on either side of Potter, 'Your parent's don't stand a chance.' He turned to leave but didn't get far. For James had grabbed his robe, and spun him around, 'You wanna dance Potter? You should have just asked.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' James shouted at him, and slammed him into the nearest bookcase, 'Huh?'

Smirking, Snape raised his brow again, 'Temper, temper.' He shook his head, and glanced at James' hands. 'You might want to remove your hands. Or else.'

'Or else what?' James slammed him into the bookshelf again, 'What are you talking about?'

Laughing, Snape twisted out of James' grip. 'Just stating. Your parents are very good at meddling when it comes to the Dark Lords affairs. He isn't happy.'

With that, Severus stalked off. James looked at his two best friends. Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Library. Sirius grabbed their book bags and books, and raced after them. Not one of them said a word until they were outside.

James paced in front of the castle, a frown on his face, 'What is he talking about?'

Sitting down, Sirius put his head in his hands and sighed, 'I don't know.' Looking up, he said quietly, 'It's not a secret that your parents aren't pleased with the way Voldemort is going about things.'

'Can you blame them?' James yelled, 'He's going about killing muggle-borns!' He slammed his hands into a tree.

Remus looked at his friend, frowning, 'Prongs... when did you speak with your parents last?'

Sighing, James dragged a hand through his hair, and sat down. 'I dunno. My mum wrote last week. But I haven't had the chance to reply yet.'

Sitting next to his friend, Remus laid a hand on his shoulder, 'You should write her. See if anything strange is going on.'

Nodding his head, James reached for his bag. Once he pulled out fresh parchment and a quill, he wrote a quick letter to his mum.

_Mum.  
Sorry it took so long to reply, and that it's such a short one at that. But I need to ask, is everything okay with you and dad? Are you still searching for a way to stop Voldemort?  
I'm worried. I know I should trust you two. You know what you're doing. But I can't help it.  
Write me at once, please. I need to know you guys are okay.  
I love you.  
James._

Jumping up, James looked at his friends, 'I'm going to run up and mail this quickly.'

Nodding, the two stood up, Sirius smiled at his friend, 'Meet you in the common room.'

x-X-x

Sirius and Remus walked towards the Gryffindor common room with slow feet. 'Do you think Snape was serious? Or just trying to get a rise out of Prongs?' Sirius asked, with a heavy heart.

Remus shook his head and sighed, 'I really wish I could say he was going for getting a rise.. but.. I don't have a good feeling..'

'Me neither.' Sirius frowned, and looked at the ground, 'Maybe.. I should have a talk with Regalus.'

'I don't think that will do any good.' Remus looked at his friend, 'You guys haven't spoken since before you left for the Potters. Do you really think he's going to tell you anything you want to know?' Remus asked.

'No.' The two walked on in silence until the reached the portrait of the fat lady, '_Treacle Fudge._' They climbed through the portrait and sat in front of the fire. 'Damn it!' Sirius cried out, 'We can't just sit here.'

He jumped up and started pacing, _we can't just sit here! But what can we do?_ A voice inside his head argued,_ we don't even know if Snape was serious. We need to sit back, and wait for the Potters to reply. Everything will be fine._ Sirius shook his head, and frowned,_ Everything better be fine. The Potters were his parents. Just as James, Remus, and Peter were his brothers._

'Remus? Sirius?' Sirius looked up, to see Lily standing next to the couch. Her lip caught between her teeth. 'Is everything alright?'

Sharing a look with Remus, Sirius sat, and smiled. 'Of course everything's alright Lily-pad.'

Rolling her eyes, Lily sat on an adjacent armchair, 'Good. You seemed.. upset.'

Snorting, Remus stood, 'Don't worry Lil's. It's nothing.' He walked away.

Lily sat back, and watched Sirius. He was staring into the fire, a frown on his face. Five minutes passed in silence, when she sighed, 'Have you seen James?'

Looking up, Sirius smiled, 'Yeah. He was running to the Owlery, to mail a letter to his mum.'

Smiling, Lily stood up, 'I think I'll go look for him.' She gave a little wave, and exited the common room.

Lily was playing with the strands of her hair; her lower lip caught between her teeth. She sat on the bottom of the steps, in front of the great hall. She had walked to both the Owlery and Quidditch pitch, but couldn't find James. So she decided it would be easier if she just sat somewhere and waited for him.

It had been at least ten minutes before she heard anyone walking about. But instead of the noise coming from the grounds, or even above her, they were coming from the dungeons. Turning her head, she looked to the left, and watched a group of Slytherins walk towards her. In the front of the group was Severus Snape. He was laughing, until he spotted her. 'Lily.'

She shot a look at him, and turned her nose up at his friends. 'Oh, look it there. The mudblood thinks she's better than us!' Avery cried out, laughing. He took a step towards her, a smirk on his face.

Sitting straighter, Lily huffed, 'HA! I don't think I'm better then you...' She trailed off, and smirked, 'I _know_ I am.' She stood, and wiped off the seat of her pants. 'Now, if you.. gentlemen, will excuse me.. I've got somewhere to be.'

Avery stepped towards her, grinning, 'Not so fast, mudblood.' The group laughed. Severus stood in the back, staring at the girl who was once his best friend.

Shaking her head, Lily gave a humorless laugh, 'And why, would I want to stay here?' She asked.

Stepping closer, Avery pushed her shoulder. Lightly, almost so light that she didn't notice. Her body didnt move, but she curled her nose in disgust. 'Don't ever touch me, again.' She said, anger making her voice shake.

'Or what?' Avery leaned towards her. Lifting her hair, he smirked, 'Oh Merlin. There's some mud in your hair. You should really wash that out. It might, if you're lucky, get rid of that stench.' He shuddered, then grinned, 'I mean. You don't wanna walk around smelling like filth, do you?'

Lily laughed, and slapped his hand away. She slid her hand in her school robe, and wrapped her long, narrow fingers around her wand. Smiling, she stepped closer to him, 'and what about you? Are you going to bathe?' Laughing lightly, 'I mean, who in their right mind would wanna walk around smelling like troll?'

Avery smiled, and looked over his shoulder at his friends. In that second Lily pulled out her wand, and held it to his throat. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear, 'If you come near me again, I swear to Merlin I will hex your ass to France!'

She stepped back, and looked at the group in disgust. She was about to turn around when she felt Avery lay his hand on her arm. He tightened his fingers and laughed, 'Is that so?'

Whirling around, Lily threw her fist at him. It landed in the middle of his face. She had the satisfaction of hearing the bone break. She watched him lean forward, and grip his face with his hands. Pulling her right knee up, she slammed it into his stomach.

Smiling slightly, Lily watched Avery fall to the ground groaning. She looked at him, and laughed; a light, musical sound. 'That my boys,' She paused, and looked at the group of shocked Slytherins, 'is how mudbloods fight.' Smiling, she walked towards the group. She stopped in front of Severus.

His lips formed a tight line, and his face was sickly pal. Leaning in, Lily whispered in his ear, 'Don't ever, talk to me again.' She leaned back, and met his gaze with her own. 'I want nothing to do with you, or your,' Looking at the boys standing about, she frowned, 'friends.'

Lily Evans, turned on her heel, and walked out the front doors.

x-X-x

As soon as the doors shut behind her, Lily let out a shuddering breath. Leaning against the castle, she sighed. Sliding down, she wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head down. She let out a strangled cry, then another. Soon enough, tears were falling down her cheeks, and she could do nothing to stop them.

She sat there; thinking about everything. Finding out she was a witch was one of the best things that had happened to her. The only thing she regretted was the fact that her sister, Petunia, wanted nothing to do with her anymore. They were the best of friends as children. Then Lily got accepted into Hogwarts, and Petunia didn't.

Sighing, Lily wiped at her eyes, and looked at the night sky. Even though her sister hated her, the eleven year old little girl she used to be, was excited. She was heart-broken that her best friend wouldn't talk to her at the breakfast table. But the strange boy from around the corner did. He told her anything she wanted to know about who she was. He explained that no matter what she was told, she wasn't a freak. He told her, that even though she was muggle-born, it wouldn't matter.

Then she came to school. And it was wonderful. The classes. The people. She fell in love with everything that came with magic. The only problem she had in the beginning was that her best friend was in a different house. It wasn't until spring of her first year that she found out being a muggle-born did in fact, matter. Her house mates didn't care. And neither did her best friend. Everything was fine. It wasn't until her fourth year that things started to change. Voldemort was gaining followers. And he was gaining them fast.

And her best friend, believed in what he had to say. Severus never came straight out and said it. But the people he chooses to hang out with proved it to her. Then during the end of her fifth year, her best friend said the one thing that could end their friendship. Severus joined his fellow Slytherins that day. He too, called her a mudblood. And she couldn't get over it. How was she supposed to?

Sighing she laid her head on her arms again, and sniffled. That's how James found her. Knees pulled to her chest; her hair covering her face. At first he smiled, until he heard a sniffle come from behind her hair. Then his smile turned into a scowl, and his eyes darkened. Walking towards her, he said, 'Who hurt you? Cause I swear, I will hurt them worse!'

Looking up, Lily gave him a watery smile, 'Hi.'

'Hi.' James smiled, and sat next to her, 'What's the matter Lily-flower?'

Lily laughed, and looked at the boy next to her. With a sigh, she said, 'I'm a mudblood.'

James shot a look at her, and grabbed her hand, 'Listen to me!' He cried. Holding her one hand between his two, he looked her in the eye, 'You are _not_ a mudblood. You are muggle-born.'

'What's the difference?' Lily asked, tears falling from her eyes.

'Aw, Sweetie. Don't do that!' James brushed her tears away with his thumbs, and frowned. Looking at the girl next to him, James reached out, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Lily. You are so much more than you think! Yeah, you might be muggle-born. But those who matter, and care about you; they don't care if your parents can use a wand, or not.' He traced his fingers down her jaw, and smiled. 'Those who matter, don't care!'

Lily looked at James, and gave a small smile, 'Does it bother you? Me being a muggle-born?'

His eyes twinkling, James leaned close to her and smiled, 'That, my lovely Lily-flower,' He trailed off and linked his fingers with hers. 'Is one of the things I love about you.'

Looking in his eyes, Lily smiled. 'Thank you!' she said. A blush crept up her cheeks, and she gave a small laugh, 'Your thoughtfulness is one of the things I love about you!'

'Oh, yeah?' James grinned, and looked at her. 'What else do you love about me?' But Lily just smiled, and shook her head. 'Fine. Wanna know what else I love about you?' When Lily just looked at him he continued. 'I love your hair; the color, the smell,' He ran his hand through it, and smiled, 'the texture of it.' He ran his finger across her cheek to her nose, 'Your nose. I love the freckles on it. And the way it scrunches when you laugh, or when you're embarrassed. Yeah, just like that.

'I love how you're more than willing to help a first year, when they've dropped their books in the hall. Or how you'll stay after potions, to help Professor Slughorn clean up the cauldrons.' He smiled, and looked her in the eyes, 'I love your laugh. Your strength, your humor, your walk.' Taking a deep breath, he said 'Lily. I just.. love you.'

Lily gasped, and looked at him. Her eyes were wide, and she knew her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't do anything to close it. James Potter just told her that he loved her. Her. He loved her. Narrowing her eyes, she licked her lip, 'H-how can you say that. We've only been on one date!' She said, her heart beating fastly in her chest.

James smiled slightly, 'Lily. I've loved you for at least three years now.' She still stared at him, her eyes wide. They reminded him of a deer, all wide, and unblinking. 'And unless you tell me not to, I'm about to kiss you. Right now.'

Lily watched as he leaned close to her, pausing an inch away from her. She felt his breath against her cheek, and she bit her lip. Looking up, she saw his eyes focused on her. They were a dark brown, darker then the day in Hogsmeade. She stared into them, and then on a sigh, Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

James smiled against her mouth, and pulled her onto his lap. One hand at the bottom of her back, another in her hair. He sighed against her mouth, and shut his eyes. Tilting his head to the left, he deepened their kiss.

Lily bite back a moan, and wrapped her hands around James' neck; she slide one hand up into his hair and let the strands slide between her fingers. She let James deepen the kiss, and opened her mouth wider, gasping when his tongue touched hers.

They sat like that, her on his lap, for a while, until he pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers, and sighed. Breathing heavy, he kissed her nose, 'Lily.' He sighed, and kissed her forehead.

Lily smiled, and slid her hands down his back. 'We should go in. We don't want to get caught by Filch.'

'Mmm.' James shook his head, 'No. I don't wanna.'

Laughing, Lily climbed off him, and held out her hand, 'And why not?'

After he stood, James pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he said into her hair, 'What if, we go inside, and find out this never happened.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked, looking up.

James brushed his hair out of his eyes, and smiled, 'I don't want to go inside, and you go back to hating me.'

'James.' Lily sighed, and laid her head against his chest, 'I haven't hated you since we went to Hogsmeade.'

'Oh, yeah?' James grinned, 'Did my charm win you over?'

'I don't know. Something won me over.' Lily smiled against his chest.

'Well.. doesn't matter. I'm just glad you don't hate me no more.' Pulling back, James looked at her, 'Lil's.' He licked his lips, 'I don't want..' He trailed off and frowned, 'I mean.. its ju-' Sighing he shook his head.

Lily laughed, 'Why James, are you at a loss for words?' When all he did was frown, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his chin. 'So.. for as long as you're kissing me, can it just be me?'

Narrowing his eyes, James repeated what she just said. 'Wa- as long as I'm kissing you? Lily Evans, are you saying we're going to be doing this often?' Lily blushed, and bit her lip. 'Why, I never!' James looked at her, and grinned, 'I don't just kiss any girl, Miss Evans.'

When Lily just laughed, he grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, 'Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?' He asked, a smile on his lips, 'I promise to let you kiss me whenever you want!'

Laughing, Lily stood on tiptoes, and kissed him, 'Well if that's the only way.. then.. yeah!'

* * *

**A/N: There. I hope you guys like it! I think it turned out well! ((Oh yeah, plus Im sorry for the long period between the updates!))**

**-Lorrinda**


	5. Getting to know eachother

**A/N: Okay, heres the next chapter! There is alot of dialouge between Lily and James. At least I feel as though there is. Anyways, enjoy! Here is where I'd usually say thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, but I didnt get any... D: I feel as though, you guys should know, Im kinda of a review junkie. Which means: I LOVE THEM!(:**

* * *

The following Saturday, Lily was up with the sun. She skipped to the bathroom and started her shower. Standing under the warm water, she giggled to herself. _'I can't believe I am dating James Potter!'_ She rolled her eyes, _'And all this time I've been annoyed by him.'_ Sighing she scrubbed shampoo into her hair, as she rinsed she smiled, and stared to hum a popular muggle song, _I wanna dance with somebody_. She doused her hair in conditioner, _'I want it too look good!'_ Grinning, she did a little spin, and slipped on some shampoo still on the bottom of the tub. Shrieking, she went down, fast. She knocked her knee against the side of the tub. And conditioner slide into her eyes. She stood up, and rinsed the conditioner out, but the sting in her eyes, and knee were still there.

Groaning she shut off the water, and wrapped a towel around her body. She, carefully, walked towards the mirror, and frowned at her reflection. 'Great!' She sighed, and flipped her wet hair over her shoulder, 'The time I actually wanna look good, I have red eyes cause of the stinkin' conditioner.' She shook her head, and performed a drying spell on her hair. Once that was done, she put on light eye-liner and blush. Looking in the mirror again, she saw her reflection was a little better. Her eyes were still red, but not as noticeable; she hoped.

Walking back to her dormitory, she smiled. _'Oh well, what's that phrase that American idol is always saying? 'If you can't handle me at my worst, then you don't deserve me at my best?'' _Lily nodded,_ 'Yeah that's it.. I think.'_ Sighing, she opened her trunk, frowning, she dug through her clothes. 'EMMALINE!' She shouted, and threw a pillow at her best friend, 'Emma! You need to get up now!'

'Wh- wha's the matter?' Her friend sat up, her hair a mess on top of her head. She yawned, and laid back down. 'No, that's not a real magical animal.'

'Huh?' Lily looked at her friend, and laughed. Walking towards her, she smirked. _'Karma__ is in fact, a wonderful thing!'_ She thought, before stifling a giggle. Climbing on her friends bed, Lily sat on her, she swung her now dry hair into her friends face, 'EMMALINE! HURRY!' She yelled, in her friends' ear.

'WHAT?!' Emmaline tried to sit up, her eyes wide. 'Merlin, Lily! What are you trying to do? Kill me?' All the yelling had woken the other two girls they shared the dormitory with. Alice and Tasha were both sitting up, rubbing at their eyes. Alice saw what was going on first, and started to laugh.

'No, Em.' Lily smirked, and climbed off her friend, 'Never kill you. Only wake you.'

Emmaline rolled her eyes, but sat up. Yawning, she looked at Lily, 'So what is your big emergency?'

'I- er..' Now that her friends were awake, she realized that it wasn't an emergency at all. 'Er.. well.. you see.. I don't know what to wear to my date with James.'

'What?!' Emmaline asked, her eyes huge. Alice looked at Tasha; the two broke into a fit of giggles, 'You woke me this early.. because you didn't know what to wear? On a date. With.. James.'

Looking at her feet, Lily blushed, 'Uh.. yeah?'

Emmaline shook her head, but got up and crossed to her trunk. 'Okay.. hold on.' She started pulling out clothes, but threw them on the bed almost immediately. One good thing about Emmaline, was that she took her fashion, serious. Lily had never met another girl, in her entire seven years at Hogwarts, who brought as many clothes. 'Here.' She straightened up, and handed Lily a light red, almost pink, colored dress. 'Wear this... with...' Narrowing her eyes, she looked at Alice, 'Can Lil's borrow your white flats?'

'Sure!' Alice jumped out of bed, and started digging underneath her bed. She tossed one of the shoes at Lily, but hand to dig deeper for the other.

'Jeez, Allie.' Tasha shook her head, and yawned, 'How do you even know where your stuff's at?'

'Er..' Alice's voice was distorted, 'Ew! Wha- oh, never mind.' She crawled backwards, with a grin on her face. She handed the other shoe to Lily, and grinned at the blonde girl across the room, 'Pure determination!'

Lily pulled the dress on over her head, and slipped into the shoes. 'Kay! Thanks you guys!' She started walking towards the door, when Emmaline jumped in front of her.

'You're not leaving like that are you?' When all Lily did was blink, Emma grabbed her hand, and pushed onto the bed. 'Sit down, oh MERLIN! Lily, what did you do to your eyes?'

'Um..' Lily cleared her throat, and gave a small, strained smile, 'Conditioner.'

Sighing, Emmaline pursed her lips, 'There's a spell for red-eyes. But I've yet to master it.' She shook her head, 'Well, you best hope it clears before you see James.' Reaching in her night table, Emmaline pulled out a thick piece of white fabric, and started tying it into Lily's hair.

'Is it really that bad?' Lily asked, her voice worried. Tasha and Alice walked to her, and nodded sadly. Lily just sighed, and closed her eyes. _'That__'__s what I get for dancing in the shower.'_

x-X-x

James sat on his bed, tying his shoes. He shook his head, and frowned at his friend, 'I don't know Padfoot. Something just feels wrong.'

Sighing, Sirius stood, and opened his trunk, 'Maybe, they just haven't gotten your letter yet.' He gave half a smile, and looked at Remus for help, 'That's happened before.' He pointed out.

'Yeah. But when that happens, Hermes usually just keeps looking for them.' James stood up, and ran his hand through his hair. 'He came back with the letter. Never has that happened.'

Sirius shrugged, and turned away. The Potters were a really close family, and cared for each other, like his didn't. 'I don't know mate, I just don't know.'

Remus looked at his friend, 'Cheer up mate! You've got a date with Lily today!'

James gave a halfhearted smile, and nodded, 'Yeah. I know!' He sighed, and glanced out the window, the sun was about halfway up the sky, and it was bright with no clouds in sight. 'Well, you guys coming?' He asked.

He left the room before them, and Sirius and Remus hung back. Glancing at his friend, Sirius said, 'I don't know how much more I can pretend not to be worried, Moony. I've got a bad feeling.'

Sighing, Remus ran a hand through his shaggy hair, 'Yeah. Me too. But James doesn't need our worry right now. He needs us to be optimistic.'

Sirius just grunted, and followed James out the door.

x-X-x

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Lily was nervously chewing on her lip. 'What if something came up, and he can't make it?' She asked her friends. Tasha glanced up from the newest copy of Witch Weekly.

'Lil's. It's James. He's like.. in love with you. And has been since.. what? Third year?' She shook her head, and laughed, 'If something came up, he'd let you know. He's probably just running late.'

'I guess.' Lily bit a nail, and glanced up the stairs. She was just about to turn around, when she saw Sirius running down the stairs, with a grin on his face.

'Hey, Lily-Flower!' He pulled her into a hug, 'Waiting for me?'

'Uh..?' Lily quickly hugged him back, and laughed, 'Sorry, but.. no.' She grinned at him, 'Have you seen James?'

'Old Prongsie? Nope, haven't seen him. Hell, I don't even know who you're tal-'

'Oi!' Lily glanced up to see James walking down the step, a smile on his face. 'Padfoot! Get your bloody hands off my woman!'

Sirius laughed and stepped back. Lily was about to say hi, but James pulled her to him, and kissed her. In front of everybody. And Lily let him. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

James smiled against her mouth, and held her close for a moment. Pulling back he looked in her eyes, 'Sorry I'm late, love.'

Lily blushed, but smiled back. Staring into his eyes, she frowned, 'James? What's the matter?'

'Uh..' He stepped back, and ran a hand through his hair. 'Nothing.' Smiling he grabbed her hand, 'Ready to go, Lily-bean?' Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded.

x-X-x

James and Lily shared a carriage with Sirius, Emmaline, and Tasha. Their fingers were intertwined, and they were just staring at each other. 'Are you guys just gonna sit there, not talking?' Sirius asked, leaning forward.

James glanced at his friend, and smirked, 'Don't be hating, cause you haven't got someone to stare at.'

'Ha!' Sirius sat back, and looked at Emmaline, 'Mind if I stare at you?' He asked, his eyes twinkling, a smirk on his face.

'Ew. Please. Don't.' Emmaline laughed, and looked out the window; missing the frown on Sirius' face.

Looking at James, Lily raised her eyebrows, but James just shook his head. Shrugging, Lily scooted closer to him, her thigh resting against his. Biting her lip, she looked up at him, 'what are we gonna do today?'

'Huh?' James asked, his eyes clouded. He had been staring out the window, 'Oh. Today. Uh..' He dragged a hand through his hair, 'Whatever you wanna do.'

Frowning, Lily nodded, and turned to look out her window. James sighed, and laid his head back, _'Get it together, mate!'_ He said, to himself, _'This is your first date with Lily. Lily Evans. And you guys are officially dating now. Do not blow it!'_ He sighed, and nudged her with his elbow, 'Hey.'

Turning to look at him, Lily gave a small smile, 'Hey.'

James grinned, and kissed her forehead, 'Sorry. I'm just a little distracted today.'

'It's okay.' Lily bit her lip, and looked at him, 'Do you wanna.. talk about it?' She asked, scrunching her nose.

'Uh..' James tilted his head, 'Yeah. Just.. not now.' He glanced at their friends, who were laughing and joking about. 'Later?'

'Okay.' Lily leaned into him and smiled.

x-X-x

The couple walked through Hogsmeade with no real destination in mind; just enjoying being together. James grabbed Lily's hand, and linked his fingers with hers. Sighing, Lily leaned her head against his shoulder. 'I wish I would've known sooner that you were such a.. prat!?' She said, on a sigh.

'You thought I was a prat?' James asked, bringing his hand to his heart, he played offended.

Giggling, Lily just shrugged. 'Kind of. I mean you did ask me out every day, pretty much, since we were third years!'

James grinned, 'I thought that would flatter you!'

'At first it did.' Lily laughed, and shook her head, 'But after a while, it just got really, _really_, annoying.' She grinned at him, 'Did you know, that because of you, no boy would ask me out. There seemed to be a rumor that any boy who tried, would be at the receiving end of you and your friends.'

James just grinned, and shrugged. 'What can I say, I have sharing issues!'

'But I wasn't yours too share!' Lily pointed out, with a laugh.

'Maybe not to you; but in my mind, you've been mine since we were four-teen.' James smiled, and ran his hand through his hair, 'And now you are. Right?'

'I suppose.' Lily bit her lip, to keep from smiling, and started to walk off.

'Wait.. what?' James ran to keep up with her, 'What do you mean? We're dating.. right?'

Grinning, Lily laid her hands on his chest, 'Of course we are!'

'Good.' Grabbing both her hands, James brought them up to his lips, 'I don't plan on sharing you, hope your cool with that.'

'Hmm..' Lily pretended to think about it, tilting her head to the side, she grinned, 'I'm one hundred percent cool with that.'

'Cool.' James smiled at her, and then frowned, 'Lil's. What's the matter with your eye?'

x-X-x

The couple sat in front of the shrieking shack, neither scared of its 'history'. James laid on his back, and was staring at the clouds, while Lily sat with her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Licking her lips, she looked at the boy next to her, 'They haven't gotten ahold of you since?'

Shaking his head, James sighed, 'No. And I'm worried about them. Which I know isn't real cool. A kid concerned with his parents..' He lifted a hand in the air, and waved it around, 'But, I am.'

Smiling, Lily nudged him with her toe, 'I get you though.' She said simply.

'You do?' James sat up, and crossed his legs.

'Yeah. My mum writes so many letters, it can get a bit ridiculous.' Shrugging her shoulders, Lily looked at the shack behind her, 'But honestly, if it goes more than one week with me hearing from her, I get worried. I love my family.'

Smiling, James looked at the red-head beside him. Her green eyes sparkling, and her hair shining in the sunlight, 'Do you have any siblings?'

Lily looked at the ground, the light in her eyes dimming. 'Yeah. I have one sister.'

'What's her name?' James asked.

'Petunia.'

James raised a brow at the tone in her voice, 'I take you guys aren't close?'

Lily looked at him, and sighed, 'Do you really want to know?'

'Lil's. I want to know everything there is to know about you.' James pushed his hair out of his eyes, and looked at her. He had a smile on his face, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, he said, 'I'm interested in everything about you.'

Lily smiled against his mouth, and sighed, 'Kay.' Biting her lip, she leaned back. She licked her lips and looked at him, 'So.. Sev is in this story. You still sure you want to hear it?'

Curling his lip, James nodded. 'Okay. So, when I was a little girl me and my sister were the best of friends. I mean, we're only like.. a year apart.' Lily looked at the sky, 'We were as close as sisters could be. When I turned.. seven I think it was, I did my first bit of magic!' She rolled her eyes, and looked at James, 'When me and Tuni told mum and dad about it, they thought we had 'incredible imaginations.' HA!' She grinned, 'I turned our cat into a lampshade.'

James laughed, and looked at her. Hey eyes looked far away, and she was grinning, carefree. 'Then what happened?'

'Well my parents are very practical, so they needed proof.' Lily shook her head, 'So me and Tuni went searching for our kitty. Turns out my sever-year old magic wasn't complete, and the poor cat still had legs. So here's this random lamp shade just running around our sitting room, running into things.' She laughed, 'When we finally caught it, and took it out back to show my parents, my mum fainted, and my dad laughed. He thought it was a wind-up toy.'

Grinning James, leaned back on his hands, 'Your dad sounds fun.'

Rolling her eyes, 'I doubt Tiny, the cat, thought so. My dad's turning it around, and around in his hands looking for a twisting thing!'

'How'd you prove you did it?'

'I didn't somebody from the ministry showed up, and fixed it. Then they wiped my parent's memories. They said me and Tuni were young enough, we'd forget. And when I turned eleven, I'd understand what was going on.'

'But you never forgot?'

'Nope. I don't think Petunia did either. And I _know_ Tiny didn't, he wouldn't come around me anymore after that.' Lily shook her head, and shrugged, 'Well, that started it. But Tuni couldn't figure out why I could do 'fun' things, and she couldn't.' Lily frowned, and played with a patch of grass. 'The summer after I tuned ten, it was beginning of June, we were the park, just playing around. I took a flower, and was making it open and close its petals. That was the day I first met Sev.'

She sighed, and looked at James, 'He had been spying on us. Watching us play. He called Tuni a muggle, which she is. But the way he said it..' Lily trailed off and shrugged, 'Well, obviously we didn't know what it meant, but knew the way he was saying it wasn't nice. Then he called me a witch. Which, I took offense too.'

'Of course you did. You were ten. And living in the muggle community, where being a witch isn't cool.' Lily smiled at him, thankful he understood.

'Anyways from there out, every time we went to the park, Sev was there. After a couple visits he showed me he could do the same thing. I was interested in what he had to show me, and say. So we started hanging out with him.' She paused, and bit her lip, 'When I finally got my Hogwarts letter, I was so excited! I mean, the strange kid from around the block wasn't lying.' Sighing, she said, 'My parents were proud of me. Just like parents should be; you know?' Frowning, she looked at James, 'Well, Tuni wanted a letter as well. So I guess she wrote Professor Dumbledore.'

'You can do that?' James asked, 'I didn't know a muggle could contact Hogwarts.'

Lily shrugged, 'I don't know. He replied, but I don't know what he said. Tuni never told me.' She gave a weak smile, 'September first, my first year, my parents and Tuni dropped me off at Kings Cross. Me and Tuni got into a fight. She called me a freak.' James rolled his eyes, 'I don't know. Nothing has been the same since then.'

James scooted towards her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead, he laughed, 'Well.. at least you're a cute freak!'

Laughing, Lily pushed him away. She sighed and looked at him, 'What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

Grinning, James looked at her, 'I've three brothers. Sirius, Remus and Peter.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'Obviously.' Standing up, Lily brushed off her bottom, and held a hand out to James, 'Come on. I'm hungry.'

'Do we have to go back yet?' He looked at her hand, and then grinned up at her.

'Yup! I am hungry!'

Reaching up, James grabbed her hand, and in a quick motion pulled her down on top of him. Rolling over, Lily was on her back, with him on top. Leaning down, he smiled, 'I'm hungry too. But I think it can wait.'

'For what?' she whispered, licking her lips.

'Until after I kiss you.'

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Hope you guys liked it! (: Dont forget, I love reviews! They make me smile, and feel special!**

**Love you all!**

**-Lorrinda**


	6. All good things end

**A/N: Okay. So its been a short while. I apologize! Anyways, yeah. Here ya go! Chapter 6! Thanks to: PrincessMoi, ChemicalRose1248. && JessaShelby! You guys are awesome! ^_^**

* * *

'So, Mr Potter, seeing as you seem to be paying attention so well,' Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrows at the boy, and smiled. 'Please tell me, a simple antidote if you've been poisoned.'

'Er..' James looked at Remus, who was shaking his head. 'Uh.. you can use a bezoar?'

'You could. Yes.' Smiling, Slughorn looked at him. 'But what, if you didn't have one handy?'

'Uh.. pray that the poison isn't gonna kill whoever is ill before you get to St. Mungos?'

Shaking his head, the professor sighed. 'If you would have been paying attention, you'd have the correct answer. Ten points from Gryffindor.'

James groaned, and looked at Lily with a frown, 'This is your fault, you know that, right?'

'What?' Lily's eyes widen, 'How, exactly, is it my fault?'

'If you weren't so damn pretty, then this wouldn't have happened. I would have known the answer.'

Rolling her eyes, Lily laughed, 'Smooth. If it's such a problem, then maybe next week I'll sit by Emma. That way you can pay attention.'

'Nah.' sitting back, James smirked, 'I figure my grades are good enough. And it wouldn't be fair for you to distract Em.'

'HA! Yeah, cause if I sat next to her, I'd be a distraction.' Smiling, Lily shook her head, and stood. Bending over to collect her books, James smiled.

'Wait, what are you doing?'

'Class is over, dear Prongs.'

'Oh. Yeah I knew that.' James jumped up, and pushed his books into his bag, and grabbed her hand. Smiling, he kissed her knuckles, 'I'm so glad its Friday.'

'Hmm.' Smiling, Lily waved to Emma and followed James out of the room, 'What are you doing this afternoon?'

'I've got Quidditch practice.'

'That's right. Championships are tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' Frowning, James stopped and turned towards her. 'You're going, right?'

'Of course. I wouldn't miss it.'

'Good.' James gave a weak smile, 'That's good.'

They walked on in silence, and Lily nudged him, 'Nervous?'

Licking his lips, he looked at her, 'Kind of. I mean, it's our last year. I want to win. So bad, it hurts.'

Lily nodded, and laid her hand on his arm, 'You'll do fine. You're incredible on the field.'

'I hope so.' Kissing her knuckles again, he smiled, 'And thanks, for your faith in me.'

'Anytime.' Lily smiled, and standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him.

'Ew! Get a room!' Laughing, Sirius ran up to them, and hooked an arm around Lily's shoulders. 'So, Evans. When are you gonna ditch this kid, and come with me?'

Laughing, Lily pushed him away, 'Never, Padfoot. Sorry to break your heart.'

Groaning, Sirius laid a hand on his chest and looked at her. 'How am I to live this way?'

Laughing the trio walked out of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch. 'Are you watching practice?' James asked his friend. When Sirius nodded, James grinned, 'You can be my personal cheerleader!'

Frowning, Sirius shook his head, 'Sorry. Don't wanna steal that title from Evans.'

'Eh.. its cool. She looks better in a skirt then you.'

'HA! That's not what you said that Christmas.' Sirius joked, and ran ahead.

Raising an eyebrow, Lily laughed, 'Last Christmas?'

'Uh... I don't want to talk about it.' James ran a hand through his hair, and grinned.

x-X-x

Lily sat next to Sirius, and shook her head at her boyfriend. Looking at his best friend, she asked, 'We're already dating; why does he keep doing.. that?' She pointed at him, and watched him do an upside down figure eight.

'That? I dunno.' Shrugging, Sirius pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket. After offering her a piece, he put one in his mouth, and said, 'I think he's scared if he gets to.. ordinary, you'll leave him. Or something.'

'You realize, that makes no sense, whatsoever, right?' Lily asked, popping her gum.

'Yeah, I suppose. But I'm just guessing. In all seriousness, I think he just gets bored waiting for the Snitch to appear.'

Nodding her head, Lily pulled on a pair of sunglasses and smiled, 'Now that, makes sense.' She laughed and leaned back. Using the seat behind her as a back rest, she looked at the boy next to her, and asked, 'Has James heard anything from his parents yet?'

'Wha-?' Shaking his head, Sirius smiled at her. 'Uh, Lil's? Why don't you just ask James?'

'Well. What if he hasn't? Then I'm gonna feel bad for bringing it up. But, then again, if they have then I'm just beating around the bush for no reason what so ever!' She sighed, and looked at the boy next to her.

'Beat around the bush? Ha! What?' Sirius grinned, and cocked his head to the side.

'Muggle phrase, it's not important.' She said, with a wave of her hand.

Sighing, Sirius looked out at the field and frowned. 'No, to answer your question, he hasn't.' Looking back at the girl next to him, Sirius shook his head. 'Neither his mum or dad have replied. And that is not like the Potters.'

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Lily gave a weak smile, 'That's what I was afraid of.'

x-X-x

'So,' James said after practice. 'How do you think we'll do tomorrow, Lily-flower?'

Lily smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Awesome. Like always.'

Smiling, James wrapped his arms around her, 'That's what I like to hear.' He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, and asked, 'Hey, so I know this is kind of.. corny... but, will you wear my Quidditch scarf tomorrow?'

Looking up at him, her eyes twinkled. 'You want me to wear your scarf to the game tomorrow?'

James' cheeks flushed, and he ran his hand down the back of his head, 'Uh.. yeah. It's just something the guys on the team do. When their feeling particularly nervous about the game, or anything really, they have their girl wear their scarf. It's cool if you don't wanna!'

Smiling slightly, Lily looked at him. 'How many girls have worn that scarf for you?'

'One.' James linked his fingers with hers, and smiled, 'Well, that's if you wear it tomorrow.'

'Really?'

'Mhmm. I've never wanted anyone to wear it, until now.'

'Awe. You can be sweet when you want to!' Giggling, Lily kissed his cheek. 'Of course I'll wear it.'

'Sweet!' Draping his arm across her shoulders, James walked towards the castle. 'C'mon. I'm hungry, let's go get food!'

x-X-x

The next morning, James stood outside of the Great Hall with Remus and Sirius. They were talking in low tones, and James was shaking his head. 'I don't care what you heard, Padfoot. I don't believe Wormtail would do that.'

Rubbing his chin, Remus looked between the two, 'Think about it. Could you really see Peter doing anything.. that extreme?' He asked, thoughtfully.

Scowling, Sirius put his hands in his pockets. 'Whatever. I know what I heard. And I swear, if he's into shit like that. I'm done.'

James shook his head, and frowned at his friend, 'Okay. How about this; we'll keep our eyes and ears open for anything and everything. If it seems like he's actually considering _that_ then we'll step in. Not before. I want to make sure that's what's actually going on.'

Sighing Sirius looked at him, 'You know, Prongs. Your only fault is that fact that you trust your friends, with everything you have.'

'Are you saying that's a bad thing, Padfoot?' James stepped forward, and narrowed his eyes.

Sighing, Remus leaned against the wall. Crossing one foot over the other, he watched the two. Ready to step in if it got too bad. 'I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. If you know for sure you can trust them. But face it. Peter's been acting really shady since Spring break. And Regalus was saying -'

'I know what he said. But can _you_ really trust what he has to say. Especially when it comes to your _friends_?' James asked, his eyes dark.

Lily walked towards the group hesitantly. Looking at their faces, she leaned next to Remus, 'Hey.'

'Hey, Lil's.' Glancing sideways, he saw her worrying her lip and watching James. Stepping forward, Remus laid a hand on James' shoulder and nodded at her. 'Calm down, you're making her nervous.'

Glancing over his shoulder, James saw her watching the ground and playing with a few strands of hair. Looking at Sirius, he growled out, 'This isn't over.' Before stepping towards Lily; lightly, he laid his hand on her cheek, 'Lily?' When she looked up, James saw that her green eyes were wide, and watchful. 'You okay?'

'Yeah...' Blowing out a breath, Lily looked at Sirius. He and Remus were a few feet away talking in whispers. 'I've just never seen you guys fight like that.'

Shrugging, James pretended nonchalance. 'Yeah. Well, even the best of friends fight.' Looking at her he smiled, and titled her chin up. He kissed her lightly, 'Don't you and Emma fight.'

'No. We're girls. We have civilized discussions. That occasionally are a few octaves higher then we usually have.'

Laughing, James pulled her into a hug, and buried his face in her hair. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' Looking up, Lily stared into his brown eyes.

'Could you see..' James blew out a breath and gave a humorless laugh, 'Could you see Peter being a ... a bad guy?'

'A bad guy?' Furrowing her brow, 'What do you mean?'

The two walked into the Great Hall and sat at an empty end of the table. Leaning in closer James asked, 'Could you see him behaving like a Slytherin?'

Lily sat back, and thought about it. Licking her lips, she grabbed some toast, and said, 'I could see him acting like one. But not actually succeeding. Like, I mean. I think Peter is a big follower.'

Looking up sharply, James asked, 'A follower?'

'Yeah. I've noticed it when all four of you are together. He never throws in any ideas of something to do. He's cool with whatever you three want. He just wants to belong.' Lily blew her bangs out of her face, and looked at him. 'So, if, for him to feel like he belongs; he thinks he should be bad. I could see him doing it.' When James' response was just a frown and staring at his breakfast, Lily sighed. 'Now I've upset you.'

'No.' Looking up, James gave a small smile. 'I'm glad to have your opinion on it.'

'Why do you ask?' Lily asked, tilting her head.

But James just smiled. 'Oh! I almost forgot.' Pulling his bag onto his lap, he started digging around. 'Here.' He thrust a red and gold scarf into her hands.

Lily looked down, and smiled. Shifting the scarf between her fingers she rubbed the softness. Looking at him, she smiled, 'Thanks.'

'Here.' James took the scarf, and wrapped it around her neck. Taking extra care to make sure the golden '7' showed, he smiled, 'Now everyone will know we're together.'

Lily rolled her eyes, but linked her fingers through his, 'I'm pretty sure everyone has known we're together since our first 'date'.'

'Yeah. But back then, it was just speculation. Now, it's official.' He leaned forward and kissed her.

x-X-x

The Quidditch championships were in the beginning of the third hour. Lily's hands were red and her throat sore. But she had an ear to ear grin on her face. Leaning over the rail in front of her seat, Lily screamed, 'you idiot, Black! He was leading you on!'

Behind her, she heard laughing. 'Careful Lily-pad. You might just fall over.'

Grinning, Lily looked over her shoulder, 'You'll save me. Right, Moony?'

'Eh..' Remus rubbed his chin. He had a straight face, but his eyes were bright, 'Maybe. James would be downright miserable if you were hurt so.. probably.'

'Oh _thank Merlin!_' Lily laughed, and looked back to the field to see Marcus Austin, one of the two Slytherin Beaters, hitting a Bludger towards James. 'JAMES! LOOK OUT!' She groaned when it hit the end of his broom. But once she realized he was all right, she was slamming her hands on the rail. 'AUSTIN! What was the point of that?' Turning back to Remus she shook her head, 'You'd think he was a bloody first year. The way he's playing. James wasn't even going after the Snitch.'

Laughing, Remus just shook his head, and offered her a butterbeer. 'It's a good thing you like Quidditch.'

'Hm.' Lily just smiled, and shrugged, before jumping to her feet again. 'Woo!' She clapped, for Alicia Hatdale, the Gryffindor Keeper, just blocked yet another Quaffle, 'GO ALICIA!'

Sitting down again, Lily grinned.

x-X-x

Lily, Remus and Sirius stood outside the dressing room for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was bouncing on her heels, a grin on her face. Turning, she grinned at the two boys with her, 'Oh my Merlin. That was such a great game!'

Sirius laughed, 'That it was. Pretty intense near the end.'

'I know!' She gushed, and turned around, missing the laugh the boys had. 'JAMES!' She cried and ran at him as soon as he left the dressing room. He dropped his broom and grinning, picked her up and kissed her. His hair was still wet from his shower, and Lily ran her hands through it. Leaning her head back, she grinned. 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks!' Grinning he set her down and looked at his two best friends. But he saw Lily taking off the scarf and handing it to him, 'No. I want you to keep it.'

Wrinkling her nose, Lily smiled, 'Really? Okay.' She grinned, and grabbed his hand. Pulling him towards the boys, she instructed, 'Tell him he was good!'

'Yes mam!' Remus winked at her, then high fived his friend, 'Epic flying, mate.'

'Thanks!' James looked at Sirius and shrugged, 'We cool?'

'Dude. You won your sixth championship, in a row. We cool!' Laughing, the boys shared a 'man hug'.

Lily shook her head, but grinned, 'Boys.'

x-X-x

After the match James and Lily walked around the grounds of Hogwarts for a couple hours. Talking about their childhoods, and what they wanted to do in the future. When the sun started to dip behind the mountains, James stopped walking and smiled at her. 'Lily.' He sighed, and pulled her into his arms. Resting his chin on her head, and smiled, 'I lo - I like you!'

Grinning, Lily stepped back, and looked at him. 'You like me?' She asked, then laughed. 'Well that's good.' Stepping back into his arms, she laid her head on his chest. Taking a deep breath, she smelled him. 'Mmm.' Sighing she closed her eyes and focused on the scent that she associated with him; he smelled like sweat, and grass. And something else, something that was who he was. It was dark, and kind of sweetish. 'You know.. I love you.' Lily said softly.

James tightened his arms, and held her away from him. Searching her eyes, he smiled, 'Really?' When all she did was nod, he grinned, 'Good. Because I lied when I said I liked you. What I feel is _way_ more than just liking you.'

'I know.' Licking her lips, Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she bit his lip.

Groaning, 'Lil's.' He stepped back and smiled. 'Are you trying to kill me?'

'Never!' She grinned, and stepped back up to him. Lining her body up to his, she pressed against him, 'I just want you to know -'

Whatever Lily was about to say was cut off by a soft hooting. Looking up, James frowned, 'That's Aero. My mums friends' owl. At least I think it is.' He stooped down, and untied the letter from the leg of the owl. The outside of the letter was addressed to him. As soon as he stood up, the owl flew off.

Glancing at Lily, he shrugged. Sighing, he looked at the letter, and felt a weight settle in his stomach. 'James?' Lily asked. James just looked at her, and opened the envelope:

_James.  
I'm sorry to be the one to do this to you. I know it's going to tear you apart, and I feel horrible. But you need to know.  
On April 28, your parents had told me that they were going on a mission for the Order. I'm not sure what exactly that mission is, was. But... James. Your parents were killed. Nobody is sure if it was directly by Voldemort himself, but it happened in Galway. Their bodies were discovered the next day by the local muggle law enforcement. I don't know if you wish to handle their funerals yourself, or if you want me to handle it.  
Whichever.  
I know you will feel that this is not the right time, but you need to know. I'm sure you are well aware of the fact that I was the person in charge of your parents will. It was stated that you were to gain everything. Their money, the house, everything. Each of your parents left you a note. But I don't know where they left them. All your mother ever said, was that you'd know. As long as I told you: Search where you hid. I hope that means something to you.  
Let me know if you need anything; anything at all.  
I've grown to care for you over the years. And I consider you as part of my family.  
James. I'm so sorry.  
-Marylee._

James stood looking at the letter in his hand. He wasn't aware of the tears falling down his cheeks, or that Lily stood at his shoulder, reading. 'James.'

Looking at her, her eyes full of compassion, James shook his head. 'This, this can't be real. I mean, how... how...' His voice broke, and he sat heavily on the ground. Laying his head on his arms, James let the tears fall. Not caring if Lily thought him weak.

Lily's heart broke for him. Her own eyes filled. For both James and his parents. Sitting down next to him; Lily laid her hand on his shoulder, and then pulled him into a hug. When James laid his head on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and rocked him.

* * *

**A/N: Soo.. I hope you liked it! Im not sure I covered either the match or the letter to James well. But.. I tried. Anyways, tell me what you think!**

-** Lorrinda**


	7. It will always be you

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! D: ... I wanted to make this a good chapter. It's short, so I hope you'll forgive me. I've already got plans for the next few chapters... hopefully I'll get the time to sit down and get my ideas on paper.. er, word pad anyways. lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy. ****Thanks to: JessaShelby. You dear, are my favorite! (id make a heart.. but it never shows.)**

* * *

'And together, we lay these two down. Though they are gone, know that they will never leave you. For they will remain with us through their spirits.'

x-X-x

James stood, hands deep in the pockets of his slacks. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, a show of support from his best friend. From his brother. Turning, he looked into Sirius' eyes. 'Thanks for coming, mate.'

With a raised eyebrow, 'Did you really think I wouldn't be here?' With a shake of his head, 'No. In my head, they _were_ my parents as well.'

'I know that.' Sighing, James rubbed his eyes, 'I - I just can't believe . . .' He shut his mouth, and closed his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around at the people gathered. Gathered to mourn the loss of his parents. He just realized that the sky was dark, and the thunder was rolling in, it fit his mood perfectly.

'I know. Me neither.' Sirius nodded towards the tent that was set up a little back from the site. 'You should get up there. People are going to want to talk to you.'

'I know. I just, I don't know if I can handle all the well-wishers.' James sighed, and shook his head. 'You coming too?'

'Yeah.' Clapping his shoulder again, Sirius said, 'I'm with you.'

x-X-x

'James. I am so sorry. Your parents were good people. You are just like them.' James gave a weak smile to the elderly woman in front of him.

'Thanks Mrs. Emberson.' He pulled her into a hug, 'That means a lot to me. I -'

'Sorry to interrupt. But, Prongs,' Sirius nodded towards the graves where his parents were just buried.

Looking towards them, he saw a tall, thin red-head. She had on a black dress, with matching flats. ''S'cuse me.' Walking towards the girl, James saw her hands clasped, fingers interlocking. She held a red rose in her hand, and had a sad expression on her face, 'Lily?'

Looking up, Lily flashed him a small smile, 'Hey, James.' Walking towards him, she laid a hand on his cold cheek. 'I promise not to ask how you're doing.'

Closing his eyes, James leaned into her hand, 'Wh - what are you doing here?' he asked, eyes still closed. When she didn't answer right away, he opened them and met her gaze.

Lily sighed, and looked into his dark brown eyes. After she licked her lips, she said, 'I - I know I never met your parents. But I wish I had. I -' She bit her lip, and shrugged, 'I wanted to be here. For . . . you.'

The wind blew her hair around, and James reached out to tuck the loose strands behind her ear. He whispered, 'Thank you,' before pulling her into a hug.

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head against his chest. She felt a shudder pass through his body, and tightened her arms. 'James?' Looking up, their gazes connected.

Slowly, James brought his lips to hers. He kissed her so softly, so lightly that Lily felt something break in her heart. Her eyes searched his, and she smiled, 'I love you, James.'

'I love you too, Lil's.'

x-X-x

James sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't wanted to go back to school. He just couldn't bring himself to be enthused for anything. Dumbledore had given him a week off; to attend the funeral, and mourn. But as it was his seventh, and final year, and right at the end of his schooling in general, he couldn't afford to miss more than that. Sighing, James ran a hand through his hair. He heard the portrait open, and heard someone walking towards him. 'Go away. I don't want company.' He said, without looking up.

'Pr - Prongs?' a raspy voice, said. A throat cleared, 'Are you, are you coming to dinner?'

'No Wormtail. I'm not hungry.' James stared at the fire, and felt his eyes get wet.

'Oh, well okay.'

x-X-x

'Hey, Remus, Sirius.' Lily smiled, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, 'Where's James?'

'Said he isn't hungry.' Remus said, his eyes troubled. 'He wasn't hungry for breakfast or lunch. I don't think he ate when he got back yesterday either.'

Sighing, Lily bit her lip, and looked at her feet. 'Hey, Padfoot. How would I go about getting to the kitchen?

x-X-x

Lily walked through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. Hitching the bag over her shoulder she looked for the dark haired boy. 'James?' she called out, hesitantly.

'Go away.' A voice sounded from near the fire place.

Biting her lip, Lily slowly walked to him, 'What if I don't want to?'

Looking up, James focused on the girl standing before him. 'Lily. I - I'm sorry. I hadn't realized it was you.'

'Does that mean I can stay?' she asked a small smile on her lips.

'Uhm.. yeah. If you want to.'

'Good. Cause, I was going to anyways.' Flashing him a bright smile, she set down her bag, and quickly walked towards the girls dormitory.

'What the . . .?' James watched her walk away, and then shrugged. He laid back down on the couch, and closed his eyes. He thought back to the time when he was six. His father had just got him his first broom stick. Yeah it was just a miniature version of the real deal, only going five feet off the ground. But still. His mother was so livid. She came outback screaming and cursing his dad. It had gone on for about five minutes, before his dad just laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

'James?' Opening his eyes, James looked at Lily. She had brought down the quilt from her bed, and spread it in front of the fire place. 'Will you . . . sit with me?'

Slowly, because it took effort to even sit up, James slid to the floor, and sat crossed leg across from her. Smiling, Lily brushed her bangs aside, 'I've brought dinner. Seeing as you haven't eaten all day.'

'I'm not hungry Li-'

'Mhmm. Sure you're not hungry. But, if you don't eat, you'll get sick. And you say you love me.'

'I do. I do love you.' James furrowed his brow. _How does me not being hungry disturb my love for her? Women._

'Good. Then you'll eat.' Lily nodded her head, and then opened her bag. She pulled out a bowl of fried chicken, and another of mashed potatoes and gravy. Reaching in again, she pulled out two butterbeers, and passed one to him. 'Eat, James. For me.'

Sighing, James pried off the lid to the chicken and pulled out a leg. He took a bite and looked her in the eye. 'I - I guess I'm a little hungry.'

Cocking a brow, Lily smiled. 'Then it's a good thing I brought you dinner.' When he smiled sadly at her, she sighed, 'Do you think your mum would be happy; knowing that you're not eating. You were up all night last night. I know. I woke up around three and you were still down here. Just staring into the fire.'

James just stared at her, chicken forgotten in his hand. 'The fire.. it relaxes me. I can't sleep. My mind, it's just full of thoughts. Of my mum. My dad. It - it's just not fair!' He ran a hand through his hair, 'They don't know who was the one that actually cursed them. Just that it was a Death Eater. When they found them, Voldemorts sign was above them.' Lily just watched him, her heart tight. She couldn't even imagine having to go through the death of her parents, much less the murder of them. 'I don't know what to do, Lily. How am I supposed to go back to their house? When school's out. I don't want to . . .' He cleared his throat, and looked at the chicken in his hand. 'I don't want to be alone.'

James looked up at her, his eyes wet. Lily licked her lips, and laid a hand against his cheek. 'James. You don't have to be alone. You - you can stay with me. At my house. My parents won't care. We have a spare bedroom. You can stay there.' She laid her hand on his arm, 'A bit of advice though. Ignore Petunia.'

Looking up at her, 'You're amazing. You know that.'

'I do what I can.' Lily smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. 'I don't like to see you hurting James.'

'Who would've thought, at the beginning of the school year; that you'd be offering me a place to stay when we graduate?'

Tilting her head to the side, Lily shrugged. 'I wouldn't have believed it. But I'm glad it's me. Not anyone else.'

'There has never, _ever_, been anyone else. It's always been you.' James grabbed her hand, and pressed his lips to her fingers. 'It will always _be_ you.'

Sighing, Lily brushed his hair from his brow. 'It will always be you, as well.' She gave a small smile, 'I don't know when I realized it, but it's true. I don't want anyone else. I just want... you.'

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go. I hope you liked it! Im hoping I can get the next chapter up before too long! I already have about half of it planned out. Maybe, just _maybe_ I might be more willing to post sooner if I knew you guys liked the story! (black mail!) (: Reviews! (: **

-**Lorrinda**


	8. Graduation

**A/N: Hey! So this one isn't that long either. But we're wrapping up the story. I figure only two, maybe three chapters left. So I hope you're enjoying it. **

**Thanks to: HappySmiles500, HumeraPotterHead212, My Thunder, The-Delectable-May-Reach and JessaShelby. You guys, are awesome!(:**

* * *

'Congratulations, class of 1977!' Lily stood with her class mates, and grinned. Laughing, she took her cap off, and tossed it in the air. Turning around, she searched for James. When she located him, she shot him a grin.

James smiled at Remus, who stood next to him. Clapping him on the back, he grinned, 'Well. Its official, mate, we're grown-ups!'

Grinning Remus laughed, and nodded towards Lily, 'Ah, the woman with the red hair is smiling at you.'

Looking towards the front, James smiled at the girl, and mouthed, _we did it!_

Laughing, Lily grinned. 'Okay, okay. Yes, congratulations.' Dumbledore stood at the podium, a grin on his face and his eyes alight. 'Now. I understand there is a massive graduation party planned on the Quidditch field this evening.' When the recently graduated started to whisper, he laughed, 'Really. You all thought you were going to sneak something like this past me?' When the crowd laughed, he gave a delighted chuckle. 'As I was saying. Enjoy your evening, just remember. The train leaves Hogsmeade station at eleven sharp.'

Standing again, Lily crossed to James and grabbed his hand. 'Hey, graduate.'

'Hey.' James leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

'Come on!' Lily smiled, and started walking backwards. 'There are two people I want you to meet.' Lily walked quickly towards the crowd of guests and waved at her parents, 'Mum, Daddy. This,' stopping in front of them, she looked at James and smiled, 'is James.'

The older couple exchanged a quiet look, before Mr. Evans stepped forward. 'James. It's good to meet you. I see you finally succeeded in dating our little Lily.'

'It's good to meet you as well, sir.' Looking amused, James winked at Lily, 'Yeah. Turns out, we both feel strongly about Quidditch.'

'Is that how you ended up asking her out then?' Mrs. Evans asked a twinkle in her eye.

'Mum, not now.' Lily giggled, and looked at James. 'Um, well...'

'Oi! James, you going to help us set up still?' Sirius ran towards the group, and grinned. His gown was billowing behind him, and his hair kept falling in his eyes.

'Ahh..' James looked from the group he was part of, to his best friend, 'Actually, Padfoot, I -'

'Sirius!' Lily stepped forward and grinned at the boy, 'This here, is my mum and dad. You guys,' she turned back to them and smiled, 'Is Sirius Black, James' best friend.'

'Oh. Sirius, it's just lovely to meet you!' Mrs. Evans said, with a smile.

'Oh, yeah, you too.' He shot her a grin, and looked at Lily. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he grinned at her, 'I see where Lily gets her good looks.' James and Lily groaned.

'Really, mate?' James laughed at him, 'That's the best you've got.'

'Stop hitting on my mum!' Laughing, Lily pushed James away. 'Go! You said you'd help.' The boy grinned, and leaned in to kiss her quickly. Neither saw the look passed between the older couple. Laughing Lily pushed him away again, and turned back to her parents, 'James and Sirius, plus a few of their friends, are setting up the bigger things for tonight.'

'I see.' Lily's mother smiled at her, 'Well show us around. This is our first time here.'

'Well, okay.' Smiling, Lily linked arms with her mother. 'What do you guys want to see?'

'Anything really, dear.' Smiling, Mrs. Evans ran a hand down her daughters head. 'I've missed you so.'

'I've missed you too.' Grinning over her shoulder, Lily said, 'You too dad.'

'I bet.' Mr. Evans tucked his hands into his pockets, and looked around. A bunch of owls were flying through the room, and the recently graduated stood about talking and shooting off fireworks from the tips of their wands. Muttering under his breath, he looked at his daughter, 'I just bet you did.'

'I don't care. Poor boy. What do you think, darling?' Lily's mother turned and smiled at her husband.

'Er.. sure. Sounds good to me.'

'Great! Thanks daddy!' Lily grinned and kissed her father's cheek. 'You don't think Tuni will mind; do you?'

'Oh she probably will. . . but we can't just leave the poor boy homeless.'

'Momma. He wouldn't be homeless. He technically got the house, when his parents passed. He just doesn't want to stay there alone.' Lily shook her head, and waved at Alice.

'Hm. Hello Alice dear.' Mrs. Evans smiled at the girl. 'Still, James is more than welcome to stay in the guest room. Make sure you let him know toni -'

'WHAT? Th - that boy will not be staying under my roof!' Lily's father shouted, drawing looks from the others milling about.

'Hush, darling.' Leaning towards her, Lily was pulled into her mother's arms. 'We must be off. The train leaves at seven sharp.' Sending a wink her way, she whispered, 'I'll talk to your father.'

'Thanks mum. I love you.'

x-X-x

Lily walked with Emma and Alice towards the Quidditch field. 'This is going to be awesome!' she said, with a smile.

'I know!' Alice grinned at them, and then waved to Frank. 'I'll see you all tomorrow. On the train.'

Sniffing, Emma grinned, 'We've been ditched. For Frank Longbottom.'

Lily laughed, and looked at her. 'Well, it happens.'

'Mhmm.' Linking her arm through Emmas, Lily grinned at her. 'Are you going to ditch me for Potter.'

'Umm. . . most likely.'

'What about me? I will be all alone!'

Laughing, Lily dragged her forward, 'I mean. . what about Remus, or Sirius?'

'Remus is way too bookish for me.' Emma laughed, 'And I dunno. . . Sirius is very. . . playboy-ish.'

'Says the full blown witch who's never seen a playboy.'

Emma laughed, and stuck out her tongue. 'Whatever.' Sweeping her hand through her hair, she grinned, 'I wanna do something reckless tonight!'

'Oh, yeah?' Lily laughed, 'What are you going to do?'

'Don't know yet.' With a shrug, Emma sighed, 'This is where we part for now. I will find you later though.'

Looking up, Lily saw James walking towards her. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, and a smirk. The wind was flowing through his hair, making it more unmanageable than ever, but Lily just smiled and walked towards him. Throwing herself at him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. 'Hey.'

'Hey, Lily-bean.' James smiled and leaned down, he rubbed his lips against hers. 'How was your visit with your parents?'

'Good.' Lily shrugged, and smiled, 'I'll see them tomorrow. Mum says it's okay for you to use the guest room.'

James sighed, but smiled, 'I wish I didn't need too. I wish I could go home; to my parents.' Looking down, he saw the concern in her eyes, 'Sorry. Not good party talk.'

'It's fine. If you want to talk abo -'

'Lil's?' Tucking loose hair behind her ear, he smiled, and kissed her nose. 'I love you. But no, I don't really want to talk about it anymore. I don't know why I even mentioned it.' Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, and smiled, 'Did I tell you. You look wonderful.'

'Thanks.' Smiling, Lily closed her eyes, and started to sway to the music floating around them. She had taken a lot of time with her appearance tonight. She had on a light gold dress, with a wide red belt and headband. Her ballet flats were also charmed the same shade of red. 'Gryffindor all the way!'

x-X-x

'Wanna take a walk?' James asked, holding out his hand.

'With you? Anywhere.' Lily smiled. Holding his hand, they started walking with nowhere in mind. Shivering, Lily laughed, 'It's getting cold. Maybe we should head back towards the fire.'

'Hmm.' James stopped walking, and smiled at her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wand and a miniature hoodie. After he muttered under his breath, the miniature turned into the real thing. It was his Gryffindor hoodie, with extra designs. There was a snitch with a golden seven under it, and a small golden lily flower, but there were also four little sets of foot prints. 'There. Now we can stay alone, and you can keep warm.'

Smiling, Lily pulled the hoodie on. 'Thanks.' Standing on tiptoe, she pressed her lips to his. 'Do I look okay?'

James smiled, and pulled her too him. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her, softly, 'You always look great.'

Giggling slightly, Lily took the final step towards him. Her body was lined up with his, and she took a deep breath. 'James. . .'

Looking into her green eyes, James smiled. 'Come on.' He grabbed her hand, and pulled her between two trees. Right before her, there was a blanket spread on the grass, with a small fire burning a few feet away. Fairy lights winked in the trees, and the sounds of crickets and toads sounded in the distance.

'This is. . . beautiful!' Lily cried. Holding her hands to her mouth, she smiled at the boy next to her. 'I can't believe you set this up.'

'Yeah.' James blushed slightly, and kicked at the ground. Pulling her towards the blanket, he grinned and sat down. He gently pulled her hand till she sat next to him. James pulled her close, her head resting on his chest. Running a hand through her hair, he smiled, 'I am so happy you finally decided to give me a chance.'

'HA! Like I had much choice.' Lily lightly smacked his arm. Tilting her head up, she grinned at him, 'totally worth it though.'

Smiling, James watched her green eyes sparkle. 'You are. . . so beautiful.' Lily scrunched up her nose, and buried it in his shirt. 'Lily. . .' Lifting her chin, he slowly kissed her. Tasting her, he smiled against her mouth, and slowly pushed her lips apart with his tongue. When she moaned, and changed her sitting position, James bit back an oath, 'Lil's. . .'

Pulling back, Lily smiled at him. 'James, I want to. Now. With you.'

Searching her eyes, he gave a strained smile, 'Lily. I would love to. I - I just don't want you to regret -'

Crushing her lips to his, she sighed and smiled, 'Always the gentleman. Who would have known?' Pulling back, she smiled at him, 'I won't regret it though.' Slowly, Lily stood, and kicked her shoes off. With a small smile on her face, she pulled her dress down her body.

'Lily.' James said her name on a moan. Standing, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Under the giant willow outside of the Quidditch pitch, Lily and James became one.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! (:  
Reviews make me feel loved... . Just saying! (:  
-Lorrinda**


	9. The Muggle World

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you guys! ^_^ ****Thanks to: JessaShelby, Happysmiles500, && HumeraPotterhead212. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Sirius asked, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

James nodded, 'Yeah. I - I'm not ready to head back home. Not yet anyways.' Sighing, James looked out the window. 'I don't want to impose on the Evans' for a long period. Just enough so I can really get to know Lily. And mourn fully.' With a grimace, he ran a hand through his hair. 'With school ending so soon after their deaths, I don't feel as though I completely got. . . something. I dunno.'

'The word you're looking for if closure, Prongs.' Remus said, walking into the compartment. Looking at Sirius he smirked, 'Still trying to talk him out of staying with Lily and her family?'

'No, of course not.' Sirius grinned. 'I'm just trying to persuade him to stay at Grimmuald place with me.'

'HA!' James grinned. 'Not gonna happen. Sorry mate.' The dark hair boy shook his head, 'Your mum gives me the willies.' Grinning, James looked at Remus, 'Where's Lily?'

'She stopped to talk to Alice and Frank. Head duties are much simpler at the end of term.'

'That's because you don't care what the first years. . . er, or are they second years now? Anyways, now you don't care what they do!' Sirius laughed, 'I mean it's not like you can get in trouble if one of them blows up or anything.'

'What a terrible thing to say!' Lily flew through the door. Pausing to kiss James, she smiled. 'You should be ashamed. What if one of them did manage to somehow blow themselves up? You'd feel terrible!'

'Nah! I don't think it would bother me too much.' Sirius sat back. Putting an ankle on his opposite knee, he grinned, 'Though. . . I wouldn't be surprised if Abigail Niall managed it somehow.'

Sitting down, Lily narrowed her eyes, 'Abigail Niall. . .' looking at Remus, she asked, 'Is she the one who blew up her feather in Flitwicks class, beginning of the school year?'

Sirius nodded, 'Yup! The one and only!' Grinning, he whispered, 'I think I saw her with a bag of feathers, Lily-flower. It is your duty to this school to protect us all!'

Laughing, she threw a candy wrapper at him. 'Hush it, Padfoot.' Rolling her eyes, she looked at James. 'How have you put up with him for so long?'

'Hm? Oh, I just ignore most of what he says.'

'Hey! I resent that!'

The group laughed and chatted between themselves. James and Lily sat closely together, hands clasped, sharing secret smiles. While Sirius leaned against his seat, legs stretched as far as they'd go. Remus sat, book in his lap, an easy smile on his face. No one noticed how jumpy Peter was. A door down the train slammed and he almost toppled over.

x-X-x

Standing on the muggle side of Platform 9 3/4, James ran a hand through his hair, 'And you're positive your parents are cool with me staying?'

'Well, my mum is for sure!' Grabbing his hand, Lily tried to pull him and push her cart forward. 'Daddy will be. . . after a time.'

'Great.' Sighing James looked at the couple walking towards them. 'I'm pretty sure your father hates me for some reason!'

Giggling, Lily stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek, 'Daddy doesn't hate you. He just is very protective of his little girl.'

'You've got that right!' Looking up, James offered the man before him his hand, 'I don't hate you. But, hurt my little girl. And,' James felt the hand grasping his tighten. He bit the inside of his lip, trying to appear tough, 'and I will. Got it?'

_'Daddy!__'_ from Lily, and a_ 'William!' _from her mother. James just shook his head, and met the man eye to eye, 'Don't worry, Sir. I don't plan on hurting her. Ever.' He wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder, and said, 'I love her. And plan on marrying her.'

'Humpf!' Lily's father looked at him, 'Well. No matter. You will be staying in your own room. No magic will change that.'

_'Daddy!'_ Lily sighed, and looked at her mum with wide eyes.

'William.' Laying a hand on his shoulder, she raised her eyebrows.

Mumbling under his breath, he grabbed his daughters cart and started pushing it through the train station. The sound of laughter floated towards them; turning the young couple saw Sirius and Remus standing a few feet back. Sirius was holding his stomach while Remus appeared to be holding back a laugh, 'Have fun Prongs!' Sirius said, grinning widely.

'HA!' James grinned at them. 'I will. I'll be with Lily. Have fun with your mum and the house-elf.'

'Oh! Not nice, Jamie!' Sirius wagged a finger at him, and frowned, 'Not nice at all! Lily, you might have to give him a spanking for that.'

Lily blushed, but laughed. 'Go home, Padfoot!' Crossing to the boys, she pulled them each into a hug. 'We will have to get together. Soon!' She sighed and pulled back, 'How am I supposed to go a day without seeing your faces?'

Smiling, Remus kissed the top of her head, 'And what would you do if we randomly showed up one day for a visit?'

'Oh! Do it!' Lily grinned at him, before turning towards Sirius. 'Not you.' She shook her finger at him, with a grin, 'You sir, are a bad boy. Who I just know will hit on my mum!'

'What if I promise to be on my best behavior?' Sirius asked, with a frown. 'I can withhold flirting for roughly an hour. Maybe two.' He grinned, and winked at James. 'Hey! I've got it! You've a sister. Is she a looker?'

Laughing, Lily shook her head. 'I am so going to miss you, Padfoot.' Wrapping her arms around him, she sighed. 'Come visit. Whenever.'

As James and Lily walked away, he chuckled. 'You're going to regret extending that invitation to him.' James said, linking his fingers with hers. 'He'll be there tomorrow.'

Smiling, she laid her head against his shoulder. 'Good. He's family. They both are.'

x-X-x

It was in fact the next day that Sirius and Remus showed up. James sat at the table in the kitchen with Lily's sister, Petunia. Lily was up in the shower, and you could have cut the awkwardness with a knife. 'So. . . uh.' James looked around the kitchen, spotting a bag of celery and a box of raisins, he grinned. 'Have you ever had ants on a log?' he asked.

Petunia looked up from her nails; her face had a very pinched look. As though she was forced to swallow a glass of lemon juice, 'Ex - excuse me?'

'Ants on a log?!' James grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. 'You know. You take celery and cover it with pea -'

'Is that some kind of. . . food for freaks?' Petunia shrieked, standing quickly. Her chair flew out from under her.

'Uh. . . I wouldn't know. You see,' James leaned forward, and cocked his head, 'I'm not a freak. And neither is your sister. It's simply a type of food I had as a child.'

'Yo - you are most certainly a freak!' She jumped when the sound of car backfiring echoed down the street.

James just grinned at her, and shook his head. 'Eh . . . maybe.' Leaning back in his chair, 'So, have you always been this. . . jumpy. Or do I make you ner -' He was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the back door.

Looking over her shoulder, Petunia gasped. Where James saw his two best friends; Petunia saw two more wizards. She wasn't stupid. She knew the boy sitting at the table didn't like her, you could just tell. He tried to be polite when her parents were home, but ever since they left for work, he'd been giving her this look. Glancing at the boy again, she shuddered and rushed from the room. Stopping in the hallway, she heard the door open and laughter floated towards her.

'Who was that?' A deep voice asked. Even down the hall she heard the mockery in his voice

'Eh, oh. Petunia. Lily's sister.' That from the boy her sister was dating.

'Oi! Lily got all the looks then?' The voice from before replied.

'Sirius!' This voice belonged to someone else. It was smoother, and calmer, 'Really? Do you need to act so. . . so immature, all time?'

'Yeah, for the most part, keeps things interesting.' Sirius laughed. Petunia heard chairs being scraped against the floor. 'I'm hungry. Feed me, Prongsie!'

'No!' She heard laughter, and a quiet bang come from the kitchen. 'Damn it, Padfoot! Why didn't you eat before you came here?'

Sighing, Petunia crossed into the living room and blocked out the hushed conversation from the kitchen. Picking up the telephone she dialed the number of her boyfriend, Vernon. He picked up on the second ring, 'Yeah?'

'Vernon. It's me. Can you come get me?'

x-X-x

Lily stood in her bedroom window, a frown on her face. She just watched her sister fly from the house and jump into a Vernon Dursleys car. Scrunching her nose she sighed, _what a dreary man._ With another sigh, she grabbed her brush and left her room. She hadn't even made it down the stairs when she heard the laughter. Standing in the doorway of the living room, she smiled at the sight. James was stretched out on the couch, flipping through one of her dads car magazines; while Remus stood at the bookshelf, browsing her mother's classics.

'And where is Sirius?' she asked, a grin on her face.

'Behind you.' Looking over her shoulder, Lily laughed when she saw the boy walking toward her. He had a sandwich in one hand, and a bag of Oreos in another. When he walked by; she saw a bottle of soda sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans.

'Please. Sirius, I know you must be hungry. Go get something to eat!' Lily laughed, and sat by James' feet. Pulling the brush through her hair she rolled her eyes.

'What? I was hungry.' He said around a bite of sandwich.

'I can see that.'

'Lily?' Glancing up, she smiled at Remus, 'How do you work this?' he asked, his hand resting on the television.

'Oh. I forgot. Televisions aren't a normal thing for you guys, are they?' When the trio shook their heads, she grinned. 'Whelp, let me show you a little bit of muggle magic.'

x-X-x

Three hours later, Lily sat on the front porch listening to the shouts coming from inside. The boys had located something they all enjoyed. Futball. The rules might be different, and the play was extremely boring; I mean they don't even use brooms! (That was from an outraged James.) But still, it was a sport. She heard the screen door open behind her. 'Lil's?' Looking up she smiled at him.

'Yeah?' James sat next to her, and grabbed her hand.

'We kind of got a little caught up.'

'Really?' She laughed, 'I hadn't noticed.' Shaking her head she smiled, 'Don't worry. I'm glad you find muggle sports entertaining.'

'Yeah. You missed it. They don't need brooms to be hurt.' Grinning he looked at her, 'I mean the guy by the goal just barely blocked the ball. It like, rebounded and hit some dude in the eye. Blood everywhere!'

Sniffing, Lily looked at the ground, 'It's kind of disturbing that you find blood. . . a requirement for sports.'

Laughing James nudged her, 'That's what makes it manly.'

'There are girls who play Quidditch! It's just like you to make such a sexi -'

'Now, now children. Play nice.' Sirius taunted from the doorway. Pushing the door open, he jumped over them and sat on the ground. 'Only been living together for one day and already at each other's throats. Tsk tsk.'

Looking at Sirius, Lily narrowed her eyes. 'It's healthy for couples to have disagreements.'

'Not denying it.' Winking at his friend, he continued on, 'I'm just saying. It's only been one day. And you two wanna get marr -'

'Leave her alone, Sirius.' Remus said, walking out the door.

'Yeah! Leave me alone Sirius.' Lily smirked and kissed James. 'You sir, are just jealous 'cause you can't wear skirts for him anymore.'

'HA!' Rolling his eyes, Sirius smirked at her, 'Oh but I still can, Lily-pad. I still can.'

x-X-x

As the summer slowly passed, those staying in the Evans household slowly made a routine. Every morning, like clockwork, Petunia would leave the house to spend the day with her boyfriend. She would be home in time for dinner, and then retire to her room and lock her door. William Evans would wake and leave for work. But when he returned he would make sure to sit in whichever room his youngest daughter sat, keeping his eyes glued to the boy living with them. Lily's mother went to work, and continued the rest of her time normally. James did everything in his power to learn all the muggle devices, and to convince Lily's father he was someone trust worthy. Lily as it was, spent all her time with James, learning everything about him.

One night, James sat outback with Lily. They had a few moments to themselves, seeing as Lily's mum had needed her father's help in the kitchen. After he took a deep breath, James looked at the girl next to him. The wind was whipping her hair around her face, and the sun was setting behind her. Smiling to himself, James tucked some loose hair behind her ear, 'Lil's. What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Hmm?' Looking up, Lily smiled. 'Uhm, nothing that I know of. Why?'

'I've been thinking about going back to my parents' estate; I've got to get the letters they left for me, and I need a few things.' After running a hand through his hair, he said, 'I was just wondering if you'd be willing to go with me?'

Laying a hand against his cheek, Lily smiled. 'Of course I will be.' Pushing against him lightly, she giggled, 'You best show me pictures from when you were little.'

'Oh! I will.' Leaning back, James smirked at her. 'I was a gorgeous child.'

x-X-x

Lily stood in the middle of the living room of James' childhood home. You could tell, just by looking around, that he was a well-loved child. There were photos of him everywhere, from all stages of his life. Smiling she picked up a frame of him, maybe six years old, flying around on a broom while his dad stood in the background laughing. 'Hmm. No wonder he's such a good flyer.' she thought to herself, with a smile. Putting the picture back down, she crossed to a bookshelf in the corner.

James stood in his backyard, hands tucked into the pocket of his robes. Frowning, he kicked at the ground, and crossed to a giant willow tree on the back of the property. He tugged on the rope hanging from the branches. With a sigh he began his climb. At the top, he shimmied his way inside and looked around. There was a muggle beanbag chair in the corner, and a pile of Transfigure-Man comics next to them. Grabbing the comics he thumbed through the first one, with a smile. Looking around, he found the loose board he had been looking for. Pulling it up, he saw the two letters. He grabbed them both, and looking at the top one, he opened the envelope.

_James.  
My wonderful boy. How I wish I was there to say this to you. But at last, I'm not. And it seems useless to dwell on the. . . well, useless. Firstly I want you to know how much I love you. You have always been my sun. I am so glad that you were in my life, my son. Marry, have children. Live your life. Don't let us stop you. If I find out that you've stopped living. I will be pissed! And do you really want to deal with a pissed momma?  
Now that we've cleared that. You must know. Voldemort, don't ever fear his name. You are too strong for that. For, fear of his name will only increase fear of him. There is nothing he has that you don't. But many things you have, that he never will.  
I am assuming that by you reading this, means that something has happened to your father and I while you are still at school. And I regret that. Knowing that I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Be strong darling. Know, we fought for what we believed in. We fought, to make this world a better place for you, and someday our grandchildren.  
I love you. And always will.  
Never forget.  
-Mum._

Using the back of his hand, James wiped at his cheeks. Just like the paper, it came away wet. With a sigh, he looked at the letter from his father. Knowing that at the moment, he would not be able to handle a goodbye from him as well, he carefully tucked the letters away in his robes. Then picking up his comics, and a tin of chocolate frog cards he made his way to the bottom of the tree. Standing at the base, he looked around at his childhood playground. With a smile, he slowly made his way back to the house.

Lily sat on the couch, flipping though, _Gabrielle Duncan. Witch of the future._ Looking up, she smiled when he walked in the room, 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Sitting next to her, James flipped the cover over with a laugh. 'That was one of my mum's favorite books. Apparently this Gabrielle is just full of good ideas.' He rolled his eyes, and said, 'It came out back in the fifties, I think. It's all about women's rights in the wizarding world.'

'Hmm.' Lily traced her fingers over the cover, and smiled at the well-worn pages, 'I believe it. It's actually quite interesting.'

'Oh yeah?' Raising an eyebrow, James stood, and offered her a hand. 'Well then. You must keep it.' Smiling, he pulled her into his arms, 'You've got everything?' When she nodded, he pressed his lips to hers, and the young couple spun on the spot.

x-X-x

The next day, James sat with Sirius and Remus at the Leaky Cauldron, 'Have any of you heard from Wormtail?' he asked, distracted.

Sharing a look with Sirius, Remus shook his head, 'No. I've sent him a few owls these past few weeks. I dunno if he's just busy or what. But he hasn't replied to any of them.'

'Strange.' James looked up and shrugged, 'I dunno.'

Sitting back, Sirius yawned, 'My mother's house is driving me crazy.' When the boys just laughed, he frowned, 'No. I'm serious!'

James smiled and shook his head, 'Maybe we should just get a flat together.' Looking at Remus, he grinned, 'How much do you figure a three bedroom flat in the middle of London would cost us?'

'A three bedroom? Why do you need three bedrooms?' Remus asked, a frown on his face. When the other two just looked at him, 'Oh.' Looking at the table, 'Uh. . . I'm good. I mean, no one is really into hiring . . . someone like me.'

'HA!' James smirked at him, 'Are people having trouble getting over your furry little problem, Moony.'

'It's not funny. And, yeah.' Remus glared at him, his lips twitching.

'Well. . . it's not like you have to actually tell them about it. Do you?' Sirius asked, reaching for his butterbeer.

With a roll of his eyes, Remus nodded, 'It's not like I can miss three days out of the month and not have a reason to. Duh, Padfoot.'

'Why is it. That whenever I ask a question. The word 'duh' is usually in the answer?' Sirius asked James, laughing.

'Really? Duh, Padfoot. Your questions are stupid.' Looking up James grinned, 'Mostly. Sometimes you say some deep stuff.'

'Whatever.' Standing up, Sirius dropped money on the table and grabbed his cloak. 'Come along boys. We have to go flat hunting!'

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think. Good? I hope so! I love you all. And I will love you a zillion times more if you decide you loved my story so much, you just have to leave a review! ^_^**


	10. Always have, always will

**A/N: Okay so I still don't have a laptop, and am using someone elses. So, this chapter isn't gonna be a long one. Sorry, dears (:**

* * *

'I like it!' Sirius tucked his hands into his pockets, a smile playing on his lips.

With a roll of his eyes, Remus laughed, 'Really? Because that's not obvious, seeing as you've been saying that for the last ten minutes.'

Laughing, James stretched, and looked at the agent standing next to the windows, 'How much did you say it was again?' After the woman relayed the price, he grinned. 'Where do we sign?'

x-X-x

The trio sat in the living room of their new London flat, feet stretched out in front of them, Remus said, 'You realize we need to get furniture, right?'

'Aw! Mooney, way to ruin the moment.' Sirius joked, with a frown, 'I like to pretend it has all been done, and I'm sitting on a really comfy couch right now.'

'Oh yeah? And how is that going for you?' Remus asked, laughing, ''Cause my ass hurts.'

Sniffing, James grinned, and snapped his fingers, 'I wonder if Lily wants to play decorator!'

'Doubtful, Potter.' A smile on her face, Lily walked into the living room, 'But, I will help.' she said with a smile.

'Kay.' James grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto his lap. After kissing her cheek, he looked around, 'So, aside from the television, 'cause I really want one of those. What do we need?'

Rolling her eyes, Lily jumped up; pulling him with her she crossed to the door, 'You boys coming?'

Sharing a look with Sirius, Remus cleared his throat, 'Uh. . where to?'

'Shopping. Duh!'

x-X-x

Five hours later Sirius staggered through the door with a groan. 'Never again, Prongs.' Turning to look at his friend, he glared. 'Do you hear me?!'

With a low moan, James looked his shoulder, and frowned, 'Who knew that sensible Lily, could become so. . . so _un_sensible.'

'I heard that.' Lily came breezing into the room, a smile on her face. She opened her handbag and started pulling out their purchases. 'Where do you want the couch?' she asked. When the boys just looked at her, she shrugged and placed it in front of the window. With a flick of her wand, and a muttered curse, the miniature couch grew to its proper size.

'Oh. Thank Merlin!' Sirius cried before falling onto it. 'I love couches. And lying down.' With a small laugh, 'I _love _lying down.'

Rolling her eyes, Lily pulled out the matching chairs, and angled them next to the couch before repeating the process. 'Don't you guys think it'd be wise to organize your rooms before you get to lazy?'

'Bu- but. Do I have to?' Sirius whined, looking between her and his best friend.

Shaking his head sadly, James nodded, 'Yup. Afraid so, mate. You do not want to make her angry.'

'And what is that supposed to mean, Potter?' Lily asked, hands on her hips, 'I'll have you kno-'

Pulling her into a kiss, James smiled, 'I love you. Got to go!' Grabbing a bag, James rushed out of the room.

'Good way to distract you.' Sirius said, with a nod. Standing up, he looked at her with narrowed eyes. 'Maybe I should try it. . .'

'Don't think about it, Padfoot!' James cried from somewhere in the apartment.

x-X-x

Lily sat, legs crossed, on James' bed. He was in the shower, and she was looking around his room with a smile. He had decided on a queen bed with an oak head/foot board and matching dresser. She managed to talk him into a cute wingback chair, knowing he would never get it by himself. She made the comment that she'd most likely chill there often, which tipped the scales. Thinking back, she laughed at the look on his face, the smirk playing on his lips, 'You plan on being in my bedroom often, Evans?' He had asked, giggling she stretched out and wiggled her toes. 'Lily?' Sitting up, she grinned at the boy standing in the doorway, 'You look good in my bed.'

Rolling her eyes, Lily shook her head, 'Of course you would say that.' She laughed, and stretched, 'Your bed is really comfy. Good choice.'

'Hm. I had some help.' He said, crossing to her. Of course he had help; she couldn't leave a decision like that up to him. What if he had gotten a horrible bed? Grinning, he sat down, and brushed her hair out of her eyes, 'Thanks for your help.'

Leaning forward, Lily kissed his cheek, and grinned. 'Welcome!' With a laugh, she jumped up, 'I sir, am going to be the first girl to shower in your flat.' With a grin, she tossed over her shoulder, 'Make sure you keep Sirius away.'

James smiled to himself, and watched her walk away with a shake of his head. Standing he pulled out the note from his father, and ran it through his fingers, '_now's as good a time as ever_.' Sighing he sat down, and opened the envelope.

_James.  
Have I ever told you how proud I am. Of you? In case I haven't, just know, I am. There is not one thing I've ever been prouder of, then you. Now, you know me. I'm not one to go all sentimental on you. That's your mum's job; but I figure you'll excuse me this one time. Anyways, did you know that I was the first person to hold you? The healer should have been, but the one that we planned on using wasn't at St. Mungos when you were born, and your mother refused to have a stranger hold you first. You know how she is. Anyways, yeah. So I was the first person to hold you, and the minute you opened your eyes, you gave me this look. Your eyes, they... sparkled. And you didn't even cry at first. To this day, I am still sure that you laughed before you cried. Always my jokester.  
There are so many things I want to tell you. I've told you one. But there are more, like, I love you. I know I never made a big deal out of those three words to you. But I do, and I've never spoken any truer words. Alas, let your love guide you. Never question your feelings, for the most part; they will lead you the right way. And when they don't, well. . . those are just lessons that you need to learn. When you're scared, know, your mother and I are looking over you. But don't be scared of those who can't feel. Stay strong in which you are, James. Trust your friends, but. . . be careful. Take care of yourself.  
I know that if you are reading this, your mother and I didn't get to see you grow. I want you to know how sorry I am for that. I wish I could see you graduate. And marry that Evans girl you're so smitten with. Never thought I'd say this, but. I wish I could've been a grandfather to your children. Just know, if I didn't think what I sacrifice helped, I never would have left you. But something's needed done.  
I love you, James.  
Always have, always will.  
-Father._

With a sigh, James refolded the letter, and placed it on the table next to his bed. He toed off his shoes, and shrugged his shirt over his head. Lying down, he yawned, and smiled. To himself, he said, 'I know what you did was for the better of the world, but I miss you. Both of you.' Closing his eyes, he let a single tear roll down his cheek, 'Always have, and always will.'

* * *

**A/N: I warned you, that it was gonna be a short one! I'm sorry dears. I hope you don't hate me too much. :/**


	11. The Proposal

**A/N: Sorry! It's been so long! D:**

* * *

A few weeks had passed; with the trio of boys adjusting to living on their own. They all sat around the living room, joking and causing what mischief they could. With a grin Sirius stretched, 'I don't know Prongs. I think that's just... well dumb!'

Rolling his eyes, James crossed to the kitchen and pulled a butterbeer out. After taking a drink, he eyed his best friend over the rim, 'And here I was, going to ask you to be the best man.' Shaking his head, he sighed. 'I should have known better. You never did like Evans.'

'You – you want me as your best man? Really? You want me?' Sirius asked a look of shock on his face. 'Blimey mate! That's…'

'Is that a yes then? 'Cause if not, I figure Peter would do it…' Narrowing his eyes, he glanced at his two friends, 'Oi! Have either of you heard from him recently?'

Shaking his head, Remus sighed, 'Nah! I sent him an owl few days ago, but nothing.' Crossing his legs at the ankles he frowned, 'I've got a bad feeling about whatever he's up too.' He looked at Sirius and raised his eyebrows.

With a sigh, Sirius cracked his knuckles, 'Uh.. James? I know we've been over this before… but…' He trailed off and shrugged.

'If this is about how you think Peter might, and I'm stressing might, be involved with the Death Eaters…' He trailed off; frowning at the drink in his hand, he sighed. 'I don't want to believe it... but, maybe we should… be careful from here out?' Looking up towards his friends, he shrugged.  
Sirius sat at the table, and nodded, 'Good call, mate. I can't really see him being into that but….' He trailed off at the sound of the fireplace lighting up.

The previously empty gate was now ablaze with green flames. Stepping out, Lily grinned at the boys, 'Hey!' She ran a hand through her hair, and crossed to James. Stopping to kiss him, 'What are you guys up to?' She asked, setting a bag of groceries on the counter.

Glancing at each other, she got three different answers.  
'Talking quidditch, duh!' This from James.  
'The new house elf act…' Remus said.  
'I like your shoes, Lils!' Sirius said, with a grin.

Shaking her head, Lily rolled her eyes. 'Really, Padfoot?' Laughing she looked at Lupin, 'Can you believe that.. crap!? We shouldn't be the ones in charge of whether or not they marry. That should be up to them!' And leveling her gaze to James, she raised her brows, 'Quidditch? Really?' She shook her head, and pulled a box of noodles out of the bag, 'You could of at least commented on my shoes!'

Grinning at her, James said, 'Your shoes are pretty fant-'

'Shove it, Potter!' With a laugh Lily pulled out a pot, and began filling it with water, 'You don't have to tell me. I was just pretty much asking what was up.' She shook her head and grinned.

Glancing at the two beside him James frowned, and cocked his head at his girlfriend. Raising his brows Remus gave a slight nod and looked at Sirius who just shrugged. 'Hey, Lily…' James said, looking at her.

'Hmm?' Lily pulled a few tomatoes out of her bag and looked at him over her shoulder.

'Do you think….' Frowning, rubbed his chin, 'Could you see Peter being into anything… that he shouldn't?'

Raising her brows, Lily sat at the table. 'You've asked me this before. Back when we were in school. I still stand by my answer… but…'

'But? But what?' Sirius asked, leaning towards her.

Licking her lips, Lily looked out the window above the sink. With narrowed eyes, she said, 'I think… if he was in school. It's escalated since then.' Looking at the boys, she gave a small smile, 'I mean; did any of you think to include him with your move?' The three men shared a startled glance and grimaced. 'Exactly. I can see Peter.. often feeling left out. I don't know though. Just… hang out with him more. Don't forget about him.' Standing she crossed back to the counter and started to cut up the tomatoes, when a loud pop sounded from outside.

James grabbed his wand, and slowly crossed to the window. Shaking his head with a grin, he said over his shoulder, 'You'll never guess who just showed up….'

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Grinning, James pointed at the door. 'Get it! Someone open it!'

Rolling his eyes, Remus crossed to the door, 'Really James? Hard to believe you're considered an adult!' He opened the door and grinned at the man standing there.

Blue eyes twinkling, the older wizard stood stroking his beard. 'Hello there.'

With a laugh, Lily flew through the apartment, and threw her arms around the older man, 'Professor!'

Chuckling slightly, he patted her back, 'Uh… Miss Evans. You've graduated. I'm almost positive you may call me Albus… or Al. Whichever you prefer.'

Shaking his head, James grinned, 'Old Alby!'

Sparing him a glance, the man raised an eyebrow, 'Alby? No, Jamie, I think not!'

James grinned, and winked at the man, 'Awe! You can call me Jamie if you want!' He laughed, 'What brings you to… well… here.'

Albus took off his cloak and laid it over the back of the couch. Looking at the four in front of him, he gave a small smile. 'I must ask something of you lot. It's a lot to ask. Just know, I wouldn't ask if I did not think you could handle it.'

Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen, 'Here, sit sir, I'll make some tea.' Reaching for the kettle she started the tea, and looked at him, 'What is it you need us to do?'

Sighing, Albus looked to his hands. After lacing his fingers together he glanced at the group, letting his gaze settle on James. 'The order.'

Sitting at the table, the dark haired boy looked at him, all signs of joking out of his eyes. 'When?' he asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

'As soon as it can be arranged.' Dumbledore looked at the group around him and gave a small smile. 'You four, and a select others are being offered a position of sorts… but it's not one many would actually except.'

Sitting back, Sirius looked at Albus with a frown on his face. Sitting forward, he asked, 'I understand Lily and Remus. Hell, even James for this. But… why me?'

'Uh… so you know about the order. Good.' Taking his glasses off, Albus rubbed his eyes, 'You don't see yourself for what you truly are Sirius. You're not your family. You're better than them.'

Lily smiled at the boy, but bit her lip. Glancing back at her old Professor she asked, 'Sir…? Are you talking of the Order of the Phoenix?'

When the old man turned his bright eyes to her, he inclined his head. 'Think about it. That is all I ask of you four.'

'I don't need to think about it!' James cried, jumping to his feet. 'I'm in!'

Looking at him, Albus smiled, 'So like your father. Just know. This is not something to take lightly. This is the resistance that is standing up, not just to the Death Eaters, but to Voldemort as well.' Standing Albus crossed the room, and picked up his cloak. 'Are you willing to lay everything on the line, just to follow in your father's footsteps, James?' Shrugging into the cloak he gave a small smile, 'If any, or all of you were to decline, there will be no hard feelings.'

x-X-x

James was pacing in front of his two best friends. He had his hands deep in his pockets, and kept glancing at his watch. 'Oi! Prongs! Stop, mate! You're making my head hurt. And how do you expect me to pull off this kidnapping with a headache?' Sirius asked, throwing an arm over his eyes.

'Really, Padfoot?' Remus shook his head, and laughed. 'How about you stay here, help James with the last few details, and I'll go get her.'

Looking up Sirius frowned, 'Nope! I've kind of always wanted to kidnap Evans.'

'Can you stop saying kidnap?!' James growled, pulling his hands through his hair. 'That's not even funny anymore! And Moony; I like your idea. I don't trust Sirius with this.'

'Ouch!' Laying a hand over his heart, Sirius grinned, 'You wound me Prongs.' He slapped his chest, and moaned, 'wound me!'

With a laugh, Moony apparated away. Looking at his friend, James grinned, 'Sorry mate! But for her safety. . .' he trailed off with a smirk.

Shrugging, Sirius collapsed to the ground. With a grin, 'So if she says no, what then?'

'You think she'll say no?' James asked a frown on his face.

'Nah. I doubt it. She's smitten with you!'

'I hope so. I don't know what to do if she says no.' James stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and stared off into the distance.

x-X-x

Lily sat, feet propped on her coffee table, fingers wrapped around a spoon tucked in an ice-cream container. Looking at her friend before her, she frowned, 'You want me to do what?'

'All you have to do is trust me!' Remus said, with a grin. 'And put on actual clothes. . .'

Looking down, Lily frowned. She was wearing an old Hogwarts tank top and a pair of cutoff shorts, 'What's the matter with what I have on?' she asked.

'Uh. . .' Looking around, Remus shrugged. 'Dunno. I just figure James would want you to wear something more. . .' he trailed off when her eyebrow raised.

'Oh so this has something to do with James, does it?' Glaring at the man before her, she put her ice cream down. Standing she crossed to the door and slid her feet into a pair of worn flip-flops.

'Where is he at? Making you do his bidding, huh?' She looked at the man before and tilted her head, 'Well?'

'Uh. . .' Remus ran a hand through his hair, and shrugged. 'Maple Park. In downtown London.'

'Fine.' Closing her eyes, Lily took a deep breath and spun on the spot.

_Who does he think he is? Making one of his best friends come fetch me?!_ Her feet hit concrete, and she opened an eye to look around. Seeing no muggles, she opened the other eye and gave a small smile. Walking towards the end of the alleyway she stopped to see James waving to Sirius. Slowly, she made her way to the boy. He had his hands tucked in his pockets, and was wearing a pair of dark blue slacks and a white button down shirt. 'James. . .?' she called out.

Turning he smiled when he saw her, 'Lily.' Crossing to her, he grinned and kissed her cheek. 'You look great!'

With a raised brow she said, 'Oh yeah? Am I dressed okay for you?'

'Always. Actually. . .if you had on less clothes. . I'd be totally okay with that.'

Rolling her eyes, Lily grinned, 'Why are you so dressed up?'

'Huh? Oh.' James looked at his pants and frowned, 'Actually. . . .' he trailed off. Looking at her he gave a small grin. 'You see. . . I had this whole speech prepared . . . but looking at you; I can't seem to remember it. . . '

Narrowing her eyes, Lily scowled, 'James Potter! Are you breaking up with me?'

'Wh - NO!' James grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, 'Lily! I'm planning on asking you to marry me. Very unsuccessfully, obvi - umfh!'

Lily threw herself at him with a grin, 'Really? Oh James! I love you!' She pressed her lips to his and smiled.

Wrapping his arms around her he smiled, 'Is that a yes then?'

'Of course it's a yes; you giant oaf!' With a grin Lily looked into his eyes. 'I kind of want to hear the speech though…'

'Of course you would.' James ran a hand through his hair, and blew out a breath. Sliding a hand down her arm, he linked his fingers with hers. Slowly he made his way to a park bench, without saying a word. 'Okay, sit right here.' After she sat, he leaned down and kissed her quickly. 'So.. unless I'm joking with the marauders, I totally suck at talking. So.. just. . . listen, till I'm done?' When she nodded he smiled.

Taking a few steps away, James took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Turning on his heel he smiled softly at her, 'Lily. I've loved you for what seems like forever. I know that before we actually started talking I wasn't _in _love with you or anything, but still.' Clearing his throat, he gave a nervous sort of smile. 'Anyways. You helped me through the hardest thing I've ever had to face. You pulled me out of my slump. I feel. . . so close to you. Closer than even Sirius. You are more than just my girlfriend.' He dropped to his knees, and grabbed her hands.

After pressing a quick kiss to them, he looked her in the eye, and said, 'You're my best friend. The one I look to when I succeed. The one I know I can count on when I'm drowning. Lily, I -' Trailing off, James reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. It was a platinum band, with a small princess cut diamond. Clearing his throat, he looked at her. He saw her eyes were bright, and felt something get stuck in his throat. He knew what it was, without thinking about it. It was his heart. 'Lily, I love you. And I know we're still young. But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'James.' Lily took his face in her hands, and smiled at him. Her eyes were bright, but she grinned. 'You're my best friend, _my_ link to safety when I'm lost. You are by far the most important person in my life, and I can't even begin to imagine the rest of my life if you're not standing next to me.'

'Really?' James grinned, and slid the ring on her finger. Clearing his throat, he said, 'I know the ring isn't that spectacular. But it was the one my dad bought for my mum, back when they got engaged.'

'Oh.' Lily looked at the ring on her hand, and softly smiled. 'I love it.' Looking up, he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. Leaning in slowly, James rubbed his lips against hers. He kept his eyes open the whole time, and watched hers slowly close. A tear clinging to a lash. Reaching out slowly, James wiped the tear away. Pulling away, he watched her eyes flutter open, and a slow smile spread across her cheeks, 'I love you.'

* * *

**A/N: It's been soo long! Okay. So I've just updated all the chapters. Fixed as much grammar as I could _AND_ wrote another. Soo I hope their are still people out there reading. 33 I'm gonna upload chapter 12 tonight. And I've got at least two more chapters coming; if you guys want them... ? :D**

**-Lorrinda!**


	12. Good News

**A/N: It's been soo long! :'( I'm sorry about that. But! I finally got computer issues worked out! *fist pump* (I'm very excited about this lol. Anyways. Thanks to: happysmiles500, Ranma's girl1, I'm a Witch So Deal With It, &&&& KC2016. **

* * *

Lily sat at her kitchen table the following morning waiting for her parents and sisters to wake up. With a small smile she held her hand up and giggled. She was going to be the future Mrs. James Potter.

'What is that?!' Lily gave a small jump at the shrill voice behind her.

'Tuni!' With a grin, she stood up and crossed to her sister. 'James… he asked me to marry him. I said yes.' She held her hand up, and bit her lip.

'Why would you say yes?' Petunia asked with a sneer. She crossed to fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk. 'He's a freak. You're going to be married to a…'

'Think wisely before you finish that sentence, Tuni.' Lily warned in a low voice. Sighing she pulled out a chair, and sat down. 'Why can't you be happy for me? We used to be so close when we were younger. What happened?'

'You want to know what happened?' Petunia demanded, slamming the milk on the counter. She turned around and crossed her arms. With a look of loathing she said, 'I realized who you are. Not only were you the_ prettier_ sister, but now you became the 'special' one to.' Shaking her head, she grimaced, 'How is it no one saw your.. magic for what it is?'

With tears in her eyes, Lily bit her lip. 'Tuni.. I – I'm not prettier or -'

'Save it, Lily. I don't care.' Shaking her head Petunia grabbed a glass and poured herself some milk. With a humorless laugh she narrowed her eyes. 'Congratulations on your engagement. Sorry; but I won't be at the wedding. I've got plans.'

'But -'

With a raised brow, Petunia walked out of the room.

'- I wanted you there.' Lily said on a sigh. She felt the tears fall from her lashes, and buried her head in her arms.

x-X-x

James sat with his three closest friends at the Three Broomsticks. With a grin he nodded his head, 'Yup, she said yes!'

'And just think, yesterday you were freaking out.' Sirius said with a laugh.

Peter looked at three around him, 'I didn't even know you were thinking about proposing, Prongs.'

'Maybe if you actually wrote us back once in a while, you would have.' Sirius said, with a frown.

'Padfoot.' With a quick shake of his head, Remus looked at Pettigrew. 'Has everything been okay Wormtail? We've all owled you, this is the first you've gotten back to us since graduation.'

'Uh.. yes.' Frowning into his cup, Wormtail drummed his fingers on the table. 'I've just been busy lately.'

'With what?' James asked, his eyes narrowed on the young man's fingers, and their constant drumming.

'Just stuff.' Standing abruptly, the squat man pulled out three knauts and dropped them on the table. 'I've got to go.' He scurried out the door without a backwards glance.

'Well, that was helpful.' Sirius said. Leaning back in his chair he sighed and closed his eyes.

Running a hand through his hair, James frowned, 'Something is up. I just don't… know what.' Glancing at Remus, he said, 'Did you catch the drumming?'

With a nod, Lupin said, 'Yeah. You'd think after six years of us pointing it out he'd catch on to his nervous habit.'

'I wish I knew how to help.' Cracking his knuckles, James sighed.

Sitting forward, Sirius looked at his friends, 'Want me to talk to Regalus, see if he has anything to say?'

Shaking his head, Remus said, 'Doubt that'd help at all. Plus we don't even know for sure that Wormtail is involved in… _that_.'

'True.' Sirius tapped his fingers on the table. 'So, get this. Couple nights ago, I'm down in the front room. And Regalus comes home in a hurry. Goes into the kitchen and about ten minutes later leaves again, with that bloody house-elf. Saying something about how the 'Dark Lord' needs him for something.'

Raising a brow, James leans forward, 'Did you hear what he needed?'

Shaking his head, Sirius replied, 'No. Wish I had, but nothing.' Glancing over his shoulder, he said, 'All I know is about twenty minutes later Reg comes back. But no Kreacher.' He runs a hand over his face. 'I waited up a couple hours, but my mum wouldn't quit with the questions. You know how she is. So I left. Went over the next morning, said I forgot some stuff. And Kreacher was down in the kitchen, making breakfast. He looked sick, but was there.'

Sitting back, Lupin asked, 'What do you mean he looked sick? House-elves don't get sick often.'

'I know. That's why I thought it strange. He had this sickly tint to his skin. It was… waxy looking, and sounded as if he had a mouth full of sand.'

'Huh.' Running a hand through his thinning hair, Lupin shrugged. 'I don't know.'

x-X-x

'That's wonderful darling!' Lily's mother gushed. 'He's such a sweet boy. And obviously makes you happy!'

Lily smiled, and looked to her father, 'Daddy?' she asked in a small voice.

'You sure this is what you want?' William Evan asked. A thoughtful frown on his face, 'I mean, you've just recently graduated. You're still a baby!'

Holding her hands to her heart, Lily smiled. 'I love him, Daddy.'

Running a hand down his face, he snorted, 'You're barely eighteen years old. What do you know about love?'

'I know that when I'm with him, everything else around me vanishes.' Closing her eyes, Lily sighed, 'I know that when I think about my future… he's always standing next to me, holding my hand.' Opening her eyes, she looked at her parents, and smiled. 'I'm going to marry James. And I want you guys there. Please.'

Giving her youngest daughter a watery smile, Clara Evans wiped her eyes, 'Of course we'll be there darling.'

With a sigh, her father stood and crossed to her. Running a hand through her hair, he gave a small smile, and said, 'With our blessing.'

With a laugh, Lily jumped up and hugged her father. 'Thank you, Daddy!'

x-X-x

'Okay, Lil's.' Emmaline sat next to her best friend with a smile. 'We need start planning. Date, dresses, maid of honor, menu, _everything!_'

Alice sat down across from the girls, and pushed her glasses to the top of her head. 'Let's start with the date. And build everything else around that.'

Laughing, Lily took a drink of her milkshake, 'We can't start till my mum gets here!' She giggled and smiled at Alice, 'I still can't believe your mum is gonna make the cake for free!'

'I only said I'd do it for free so I knew I'd guarantee a spot at your wedding darling!' Said a short, round woman behind their table.

'Awe. Mrs. F you'd be invited even if you didn't wanna make it. But now you've got to!' Lily said with a laugh.

'Well damn, should've thought before opening my mouth.' The woman said with a wink. 'Here comes your momma now. She always seems lost when she's wandering around the Alley alone.' She said with a laugh, 'Clara! Hi dear.'

Stepping into the shorter woman's open arms, Lily's mother laughed. 'Of course I look lost walking around here alone. I'm out of my element, and don't know half of what's being said around me.'

With a laugh, Alice's mother nodded, 'I know that feeling. Owning the only ice-cream parlor in the Alley brings a lot of teens for our business. I never know half of what they're talking about.' With a shake of her head, 'But what can I get you to drink?'

'I'll… have whatever it is Lily is drinking.' She said, with a smile.

'One butterbeer coming up.' Sticking her pen behind her ear, she started away.

'Okay, now that Mrs. E is here, let's start planning!' Emmaline pulled out a pad of parchment and a quill, 'Now Lil's, what do you think a spring wedding?'

'Hmm… well, we were planning on something a little sooner.' Lily say, playing with her straw.

Narrowing her eyes, Emma pursed her lips, 'How sooner?'

'Um… like before Halloween.'

'_What?!'_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, let me know if I should continue, or just stop. (:**

**-Lorrinda. **


End file.
